Silver Lining
by myperfectnightmare00
Summary: Nimueh has sent her Apprentice into Camelot to kill Arthur. She meet's up with old friends and makes new one's, and even befriends a Dragon who tells her that her destiny is not what she thought it was. Over the weeks she begins to see that Arthur isn't as bad as her Master told her but it all comes down to what side she'll take. Arthur/OC Season 1 episode re-writes.
1. Cassandra

Hello to anyone reading this! So I started watching Merlin again and I completely forgot how amazing this show was and I wish they did more seasons. And then my love for Arthur came forth and I just had to do a story. Obviously if you've read my other stories I love OC's so this one is going to be an Arthur/Oc story. I'm not sure of any other pairings at the moment, it will be set in the episodes but they won't be word for word re-writes because I hate reading fics like that as they bore me. Please give it a shot and don't dismiss it because I may have used a few lines from the show because it can't actually be avoided sometimes. I love having constructive critisism so if you see any mistakes with grammar please let me know!

And another note, because a really good anglo-saxon translator is hard to come by the spells that don't appear in the show will be in Welsh, with the help of the trusty Google Translate! Or if there is anyone out there who'd be able to translate into anglo-saxon for me, send me a pm and your help would be greatly appreciated.

Enjoy the beginning of Silver Lining!

* * *

**Cassandra.**

* * *

Nimueh stood at the alter on the Isle of the Blessed. She was chanting quietly to herself, swaying her arms around her ripped red dress. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her, her dark blue eyes opened as she turned and smiled at the girl behind her. "You are ready." She stated to her. The younger girl nodded her head. Nimueh turned fully around and stepped towards her slowly.

"You know your quest."

She nodded once more as Nimueh smiled coldly at the girl. "Very good. Now, go to Camelot. And do not disappoint me." Nimueh turned back to her alter and summoned a giant grimoire, when she glanced over her shoulder again, her apprentice was nowhere to be seen.

**~1~**

Prince Arthur and his manservant Merlin were hunting in the woods not far from Camelot. Arthur was sick and tired of hitting Merlin every time he made a loud noise and scared the animals away, he still couldn't think of a reasonable reason why he brought him along in the first place.

"If you manage to scare one more deer off, I'll start hunting you." He hissed to his servant as Merlin stopped walking and pursed his lips as Arthur kept walking.

"Sorry, sire." He apologized as Arthur rolled his eyes as he lined up his spear with a deer that he could spot not far from where they were. Merlin was careful that he didn't make a noise as Arthur pulled his arm back and was ready to fire at the animal. Just as he released it a horse neighed and they both heard a girl scream. Giving each other a quick glance they both dropped their bags and weapons and took off running through the forest. They headed in the direction they heard the scream but they couldn't see anyone. A few seconds later they heard another scream, it wasn't far so they both ran in the direction of it.

When they emerged into a clearing they spotted someone cloaked who Arthur assumed was the girl as she struggled with a bandit. Arthur drew his sword as Merlin quickly glanced around for any other bandits that might be lurking around waiting to ambush them. Before Arthur even reached to kill the bandit the girl pulled her arm back and swung it forwards and hit the bandit in the face. As he bent over holding his nose she pushed the back of his head and smashed it into her knee. The bandit collapsed as Arthur stopped in his tracks and Merlin bumped into him. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. They both heard a gasp as their heads snapped to see the dark cloaked figure quickly turn and run.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled as he sheathed his sword and ran after the girl. Arthur didn't want to admit it but they girl could run fast. She darted in and out of the trees as Arthur was trying to keep up.

Then suddenly she was gone, Arthur stopped running as he turned his head from side to side. How was it that she had been right in front of him then suddenly she had just vanished? "Arthur!" Merlin yelled out as Arthur turned around and shrugged, "She's gone!" he yelled back.

Merlin caught up to the Prince as they both looked around, they still couldn't see her. "Did you see what she looked like?" Merlin asked him. Arthur shook his head, "No. Well, obviously she didn't need our help. Come on Merlin, let's head back. If father asks why there's no kill I can just blame it on you." Merlin sighed as he followed his prince back to where they tied their horses.

**~1~**

It was two days later; Gaius and Merlin were eating their breakfast together. "Merlin, I need you to clean out the room on the upper level." Merlin looked up from his breakfast, "Why?" he said with a mouth full. Gaius gave him a scolding look as Merlin quickly chewed. "I've hired an assistant."

"I thought I was your assistant?" Merlin asked, a little offended. Gaius smirked, "No, you're Arthur's servant and a buffoon who I order around. This is someone I can actually count on. And who'll listen to me."

"I listen to you!" Merlin exclaimed. Gaius chuckled, "She actually enjoys science. And she doesn't whine, unlike you. So hurry up, I'm expecting her very soon." Merlin groaned as he stood and left the chambers. Gaius smirking as he watched him leave the room.

Out in the courtyard a cloaked figure slid down from their horse, a stable hand came up to the figure. "Shall I take your horse?" the figure nodded as the boy took the horse away. The dark cloaked figure looked up at the tall towers of Camelot, a sneer crept up on their face as they raised their hands and pulled down the hood of their cloak. Fiery red hair was flicked out and cascaded in waves to the middle of her back. Her emerald green eyes darted around as she pulled the dark cloak tighter around her. Her pale skin seemed to give off a glow in the sun, freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, and pale pink lips pursed as she twisted her head from side to side. She spotted a small wooden sign, which directed her where to go as she began walking. Before she could reach the door a voice spoke out that made her turn.

"Cass?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Merlin!" the gangly black haired boy ran up to her and hugged her quickly. "I can't believe it's you!" he cried out as he pulled back as Cass smiled at him, her smile dropped, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Ealdor?" she asked him. Merlin cast his gaze down, "I had to leave, but that's a story for a different time. What are you doing in Camelot? Cass, I haven't seen you in ten years!"

"I'm sorry I never wrote. I was far away and I just never had the time. And I'm here as Gaius' assistant." Merlin's jaw dropped as he pointed at her, "You. You're the assistant?"

She grinned and nodded, "I sent him a letter a few weeks ago telling him that I'd be back home and he offered me a position as his assistant. But he never mentioned you being here!" Merlin shrugged one shoulder, "I only got here last week. Gaius' memory isn't what it used to be. He probably forgot. But this is great! I finally have a friend here."

Merlin and Cass both laughed together before they heard someone yell Merlin's name. "Merlin!" they both looked towards the doors to the castle. Merlin groaned and rolled his eyes as Cass stared with a stony expression directed at the Prince of Camelot. He hurried down the stairs and stalked across the courtyard. When Arthur reached his servant and an unknown woman he crossed his arms and raised his brows. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything? Is talking more important than shining my boots and polishing my armor?" Merlin wasn't fazed by Arthur's words.

"Arthur, this is Cassandra. She's from my village, and she's Gaius' new assistant." He said proudly as Arthur turned to look at Cassandra. He had to actually look _down_ at her, in a non-condescending way because she was just so small. Her full height only came to the middle of his chest, her eyes he noticed, were the brightest green that he had ever seen in Camelot. Her clothes were obscured by a thick dark cloak that looked strikingly familiar to him. Another thing that shocked him was that Merlin's friend was actually very beautiful. She was equally as beautiful as Morgana, and even though she was small she held herself with grace and sophistication. Like she had been born into a noble family.

Cassandra realized that she must bow to the Prince and she did so quickly, she curtsied. "It is an honor to meet you, Prince Arthur." She rose as Arthur nodded to her, he then turned to Merlin. "Well, my armor isn't going to polish itself. Get going Merlin." Merlin smiled and said goodbye to Cassandra and hurried off. Cassandra watched him go as Arthur's voice drew her attention away from her friend. "How long have you known Merlin?"

She looked up at the Prince, "Since before I could remember. Merlin's a good friend." He didn't say anything, after a few seconds he spoke again, "Has he always been…not bright?"

Cassandra laughed and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear, "Merlin has his moments. Though they may be few, he can surprise you." Arthur scoffed. A knight appeared asking him if he was ready for training, he turned back to Cassandra, "Excuse me." She curtseyed to him as he left her as Cassandra turned around and went walking to the court physician's quarters.

She pushed the door open and climbed the stairs, when she came to the only door she knocked.

"Come in," an old voice said from behind the door. Cassandra smiled to herself as she opened the door and stepped into the room. She looked around, books lay scattered everywhere. A table in the center of the room had various amounts of instruments on it. Shelves held various bottles filled with potions and books and strange ingredients. And walking around the room was an old man with wispy white hair to his shoulders, he looked up from the book he was holding and glanced over at Cassandra. His mouth widened into a grin as he placed he book down and opened his arms wide. "Cassandra!"

Cassandra smiled as she walked into Gaius' arms as he held her tight. "Hello Gaius," she greeted as he pulled back. "Let me look at you. My," he mused as he glanced over her face, "You look just like your mother." Cassandra's gaze lowered as she got a distant look on her face.

"That was not intended to be an insult." Gaius spoke softly to her. Cassandra met his gaze again, "I know. It's hard hearing people talk about her."

Gaius patted her shoulder, "Go get settled in your room, it's upstairs. Merlin cleaned it out for you. When your ready you can help me do my rounds." Cassandra nodded as she glanced up, she could spot stairs in the corner leading up to a thin balcony. She climbed them and walked across the balcony and opened the door into her room.

It was small and bare, but it was enough. A single bed was placed in the far corner with a window above it. A cupboard and a dresser with a small mirror above it was on another side of the room. Cassandra set her bag down on the bed as she unclipped her cloak to reveal brown pants tucking into black boots and a dark green tunic with a black belt around her waist. She reached behind her head and braided her red hair and flicked it over her shoulder. She sighed as she walked to her bed and sat down on the lumpy mattress. Her feet barely touched the ground as she swung them back and forwards. She turned her head to look out the window on her left. The sky was a cornflower blue with no clouds in the sky. Cassandra turned her gaze back down and glanced around her room one more time. She felt trapped.

"Cassandra! I'm leaving to do my rounds!" she heard Gaius call up to her. She stood from her bed, left her cloak and bag and left her room. As she came down the stairs Gaius handed her a satchel, which she slung around her shoulders.

"We'll do the rounds in the castle first so that you get used to walking around there. Then go down to the town."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled at him as Gaius sent her a smile as they left the chambers. Gaius and Cassandra walked out into the courtyard, it was livelier now and servants seemed to be carrying banners with flags and long posts. Cassandra also spotted a number of knights from different lands arriving. "Is there something happening here?" Cassandra asked Gaius as they reached the steps that led into the castle. They both stopped before ascending them. "Yes, there is a tournament held here in Camelot every year. Knights from all over the five kingdoms come and fight for the chance to be champion."

"Sounds boring to be honest." Cassandra grumbled as Gaius laughed, "Still think fighting is a waste of time." He stated as Cassandra held her head up high. "It's just a chance for men to whack each other with pointy sticks to try and prove who is greater than the other. I prefer to analyze how the steel in which a sword is made and molded." Gaius patted her shoulder, "And that's why I like you better than Merlin." He chuckled as Cassandra laughed. They both entered the castle and went to the kitchens. Gaius handed the cook a potion to help with his hearing, next they went to the laundry and Gaius handed one of the woman called Hilda a potion to help with her elbow joints from doing the laundry for so many years. While they walked about the castle Cassandra asked Gaius about Merlin and what he did to be the servant for Prince Arthur.

"Gaius!" a female voice called out. Cassandra and Gaius stopped and turned to see Gwen rushing up to them. "Ah, Guinevere. What can I do for you?" Gwen smiled to both of them, "Gaius, my father has fallen ill with a cold. I was wondering if you could please make a potion for him. With the tournament tomorrow the smithy is full of demands and he can't even breathe through his nose."

"Of course Gwen," Gaius smiled at her; he then realized that he hadn't introduced Cassandra to Gwen.

"Forgive my manners, Gwen this is Cassandra. My assistant, she just arrived today and I was showing her the castle." Gwen and Cassandra smiled at each other. "You'll love it here. And Gaius is one of the kindest people I know." Gwen smiled over at Gaius as she quickly straightened up, "I should be going, and Lady Morgana is waiting for me." Gaius stepped to the side to let her pass, "Then please, do not let us keep you. I shall send Cassandra over with the potion."

"Thank you Gaius, Cassandra." Gwen nodded to them both as she hurried away.

**~1~**

After making his rounds Gaius brought Cassandra back to the chambers so that they could begin brewing Tom's potion. Gaius was walking around with his hands behind his back, asking Cassandra questions about herbs that would be best used for Tom's medicine.

"Ginger, commonly used for colds." Cassandra commented as she broke off a piece and chucked it into a pot. "And what can be used to sooth his throat and ease his cough?" Gaius asked as he sat at the table. Cassandra thought for a moment, "Burnet Saxifrage, though normally you chew on the root. If I crushed the roots and filtered it could it still be effective?" Cassandra asked as she dug through a cupboard looking for the plant.

"Indeed it can, you are very knowledgeable, where did you learn all of this?" he asked her as Cassandra found the plant and began cutting the roots away from the plant. She then placed then in the mortar and began crushing.

"On my travels I met a vast amount of people who knew a lot of things. Most of them were…healers." She said slowly. Gaius glanced up at her; Cassandra didn't meet his gaze as she kept on crushing.

"Well, I am certainly thankful. You are a lot better than Merlin. He doesn't know the difference between Deadly Nightshade and Belladonna."

Cassandra finally glanced up and smiled, "but they are the same thing." Gaius winked at her, "Exactly." Cassandra laughed as she grabbed the filter and poured the roots liquid into the pot. She stirred it three times and let it still for a few minutes.

When it was ready she grabbed an empty vial and poured the liquid into two vials. She handed it to Gaius as he sniffed it quickly and smiled. "Excellent, as if I had brewed it myself. Now, Gwen's house is in the lower town, next to the Blacksmith's. I can't go with you as I've got to see to King Uther. But after you've delivered Tom his medicine I have a list of herbs for you to buy for me. Some though can only be found in the fields outside of Camelot. Will you be alright?" he asked her as Cassandra grabbed Gaius' satchel and pulled it over her shoulder, "Of course, Gaius. I'll see you later." She waved as she left the chambers.

Out in the courtyard she spotted Merlin carrying a whole bunch of armor. "Merlin!" said boy stopped and looked over to the voice that called him. He spotted Cassandra and smiled as he walked over to her. He noticed that she was not wearing a dress but a tunic.

"Still wearing men's clothing I see." Cassandra looked down at herself and shrugged. "Have you tried travelling for weeks in a dress? I didn't think so. Collecting herbs for Gaius in a dress? That is very uncomfortable." Merlin chuckled as Cassandra looked at the armor in his arms weirdly. "What are you doing with all that?" she asked him as Merlin looked down in his arms then back up to her and gave her a grin.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about armor would you?"

"Not a clue. Though I am going to Gwen's house. Isn't her father a blacksmith?" Merlin's face brightened, "Cass, you're a genius!"

"I'm heading there now, why don't we go together?" Merlin nodded and together they headed down into the lower town together.

They both chatted about their younger days together, the mischief they used to cause together.

"Has Ealdor changed in ten years I've been gone?" Cassandra asked. Merlin shook his head, "Not really, everyone just got older. Old man Geoffrey is still alive though."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked the rest of the way to Gwen's house. When they got there Merlin knocked on the door, Gwen's father opened the door as Merlin greeted him. "Morning Tom. Is Gwen in?" Tom sneezed over Merlin as the servant cringed as Cassandra held in her laugh. Tom looked over his shoulder and called for Gwen as she appeared at the door. She let Merlin in as Cassandra dug in the satchel for the two vials.

"Tom is it? I'm Cassandra, Gaius' assistant. He sent me over with this, take one vial now and then the other before you go to bed and you should be fit as a fiddle by morning." Tom sighed in relief and thanked Cassandra. "Thank you so much." He downed one vial as Cassandra smiled at him as he told Gwen he was going next door and he left.

Cassandra looked into the house and saw Merlin dropping the armor on the table so that Gwen could help him.

"I'll see you later Merlin!" she called as she shut the door. Merlin and Gwen both said goodbye as Cassandra walked down the street, heading for the market. She pulled out the list from her pocket and looked around the various stalls. Thankfully Gaius had marked which herbs she could buy and what one's she needed to go get from the fields. She walked up to a stall that seemed to sell some herbs and ingredients.

"Morning Milady." The shopkeeper said as Cassandra greeted him. "Morning. I'm looking for Cress, Rosemary, Wormwood and Ginger." The shopkeeper fumbled around for a minute before he produced every single one of her items. She paid the man as she placed them in her satchel.

From down the street, Arthur and few of his knights had finished their training and were wondering the streets of Camelot. Some of them wanted to visit the local tavern but Arthur had no interest. He just wanted to train more for the tournament tomorrow. His knights walked into the tavern, which left him alone, he was about to turn around and head back to the castle when he spotted bright red hair in the market. He looked closer and saw that it was indeed Cassandra. He was shocked to see that she was wearing men's attire. With brown breeches and a dark green tunic, her hair was braided down her back and she had her satchel across her shoulders. He hadn't seen a woman wear men's clothing to do simple errands before. It intrigued him as he strolled over to her. She was currently examining a leather bag in one of the stalls, "Cassandra, isn't it?" he called out as she jumped slightly and turned her attention to Arthur. When she saw it was him she bowed to him, "It is, My Lord. And what do I owe this pleasure of having you address me?" She smirked at him as Arthur crossed his arms.

"I was intrigued at your attire. Have you noticed that you are in fact wearing men's clothes?" He stated to her. Cassandra looked down at herself then back up and held a hand to her heart. "Gosh I never knew! That you for pointing out the obvious." She started walking the opposite direction of Arthur as the Prince's mouth flopped open in shock for her talking to him like that. He collected his thoughts as he jogged after her. For such a small girl she could sure walk fast, Arthur thought as he walked beside her as she ignored him completely.

"You know, I could have you arrested for that comment." Cassandra didn't acknowledge him as Arthur shook his head. "It is required for you to answer your Prince."

Cassandra suddenly stopped and turned to Arthur, glaring up at him, "Is there a reason for you interrupting my job, my Lord?" she said the 'my Lord' sarcastically. Arthur didn't say anything to her; he was just worried that some of the townspeople would overhear her being rude to him.

"And for your information, I wear men's attire because it is easier to do my job. Wearing a dress out in the fields to pick herbs is incredibly difficult. And have you ever tried to wash a dress when mud has seeped into the cloth? No? I didn't think so." She left Arthur standing in the mud as she walked off again, leaving Arthur wondering what the hell had just happened. He watched as she walked over to the stables and hired a horse. Arthur realized that she was intending to leave Camelot, he felt a sense of protection for Cassandra as he ran up to her as she mounted the chestnut horse.

"You're leaving Camelot?" he asked her. She looked down at him, "Yes, my job requires me to pick herbs from the fields outside of the city. Why, is that meant to be a man's job?" she asked him, he came to realize that she was extremely sarcastic and it reminded him of Merlin.

"No, sometimes the lands can be dangerous. Allow me to accompany you, or get Merlin. He may not be able to wield a sword, but his girlish scream can frighten anyone off." He chuckled as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know I can look after my self. I seemed to do alright in the forest two days ago, didn't I?" with that Cassandra nudged her horse as she galloped out of Camelot. Arthur dodged the mud that was flicked up as he stared open mouthed after her.

**~1~**

It was nighttime when Cassandra returned to Camelot. Her satchel was full of all the herbs she needed to collect for Gaius, she gave the horse back to the stables as she made her slow walk back up to the castle and back to the physician quarters. As she neared the castle she noticed the giant tournament ring that had been set up. She scoffed to herself as she continued walking, her heeled boots clicked on the cobblestone floor as she entered the courtyard. Only guards were present now as she headed over to the tower.

She didn't knock when she walked into her new home. Gaius and Merlin were eating dinner when she walked in.

"Cass, we thought you died." Merlin said as her slurped his soup. Cassandra smirked as she set the satchel down on the ingredients and potions table. "Well, I can see you were anxious so come find me. Gaius I got everything you needed. Is there anything else you need me to do?" she asked as she walked behind Merlin and nicked his bread. He started to protest but she slapped his hand away. Gaius nodded as he finished eating what was in his mouth. He stood from the table and walked over to a shelf. "I need you to deliver this to the Lady Morgana. Her chambers are on the third floor in the west wing. It's her sleeping draft for she suffers from nightmares." He handed it to her as Cassandra studied it. "What's it composed of?" she asked him.

"Chervil, coriander and cress." They both heard Merlin snort into his soup as they both looked at him.

"Something to say?" Cassandra asked. Merlin shrugged his shoulders, "No, no. Nothing, it's just you two are like the biggest know-it-alls now that you're together." Gaius and Cassandra shook their heads together as Cassandra told them that she'd be back soon.

She left the room and went over to the castle steps. She was a bit nervous going in there, what if she got lost and went to a place that was restricted and she got executed? She shook her head from that thought, which was crazy. She would be fine. She entered the castle and looked around, everything was white marble. Stairs on her left and on her right, she took the one on her left as she came to another floor. A set of small circular stairs in the corner led up to another level that she took. Now was the hard part, she had to try and find Morgana's room. Gaius said her chambers were in the west wing of the third floor.

She continued along a hallway until she came to three doors, she stood there looking at all three of them. She didn't want to knock on just any of the doors. What if one of them was the Kings? Well she doubted that because the King's chambers would have guards outside his room.

Just as she was about to knock on the door Gwen came walking around the corner holding a tray of food. "Gwen!" Cassandra called in relief. Gwen smiled down at her, "Evening Cassandra. Can I help you with something?" Cassandra smiled and held up the vial. "Gaius sent me over with Lady Morgana's sleeping draught."

"Well, that's perfect timing. She normally takes it with her dinner. Come, her room is right here." She said as she pointed to the room opposite the one Cassandra was going to knock on.

They both entered and Cassandra gazed around the giant room, it was beautifully decorated with rug and tapestries. Her bed was a huge four-poster with white curtains and silk sheets.

"My lady, I brought you your dinner. And Cassandra is here, remember the girl I was talking about earlier?" Morgana rose from the chair she had been sitting at waiting for Gwen to return. She turned and smiled at the woman who stood before her. She noticed how beautiful Cassandra actually was. Gwen had mentioned that she was pretty but Morgana could finally see for herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Morgana." Cassandra curtsied as Morgana shook her head, "The pleasure is all mine. Gwen tells me that you are Gaius' assistant. You must be very intelligent to brew potions and learn about science." Cassandra felt her face blush from her compliment.

"Science has always intrigued me, my lady. When I was very young Gaius came to my village to heal one of the children who had caught a deadly disease. It was then I became infatuated with the prospect of healing people and farthing my knowledge of the world. Gaius gave me a potions kit before he left so I could practice making my own."

Gwen and Morgana both smiled at her, "Merlin told me that you left your village when you were ten and you never returned."

"Yes, when I was ten my parents were murdered in a raid on our village. Once they were gone I had nothing left in the village so I left and travelled to various kingdoms. Camelot is the only kingdom I haven't been to."

"And you are staying of course? Lord knows we need another girl around here." Morgana chuckled as all three of them laughed. Cassandra had a distant look on her face, "I haven't yet decided. For now Camelot is my home, but something may come up and I might need to leave and travel again."

"And what would that be?" Morgana asked as Cassandra smiled at her, "That is another story for another time, my lady. Here is your draught, Gaius send you his wishes of a dreamless sleep. Now I must retire, it has been a very long day."

"Of course, do not let us keep you from sleep. I shall see you at the tournament tomorrow?" Morgana asked as Cassandra shrugged. "Fighting does not interest me, my lady. But my duties force me to go there as I will be there with Gaius tending to the injured."

"Then we shall see you tomorrow." Morgana smiled at her, so did Gwen as Cassandra curtsied to her and left the room. She shut the wooden door behind her as she leaned on it for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose as she pushed off the door and walked in the direction she came before. She went down the small circular stairs and walked across the landing, she came around the corner and stopped at the top of the next stairs when she saw Arthur coming up them.

He noticed her and stopped on the step, which now made them equal height.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out, not addressing him properly, "my lord." She quickly added on the end. Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms in annoyance, "Uh, I live here. What are you doing sneaking around?" he raised a brow as Cassandra copied him and crossed her own arms. "I wasn't sneaking around, I was delivering Lady Morgana's sleeping draught for her." Arthur leaned heavily on one of his legs. "Of course…was that really you in the forest two days ago?" Arthur asked her. Cassandra smirked, "Yes, it was. Why? Sad you didn't get to play hero for once?" Arthur rolled his eyes at her. "No, as much as it pains me to say. It was impressive, you know, for a girl of your size to take down a bandit." It was only later that Arthur realized his mistake. Cassandra's emerald gaze turned dark, "a girl of my size? What's that supposed to mean? Aren't girls capable of protecting themselves, we don't need men to protect us all the time we are capable, and for my size. I may be small but I can surely bet that I could take you in a fight Arthur Pendragon. Goodnight and I hope you die horribly in the tournament tomorrow, my lord." She curtseyed as she brushed passed him and skipped down the stairs. Arthur watched her leave the castle as he blew air out of his mouth and ran a hand through his hair. He had half a mind to lock her up in the dungeons for her comment, but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was, but he chuckled to himself as he spun on his heel and walked off to his chambers.

**~1~**

When Cassandra returned to the physicians chambers she slammed the door shut behind her, which made both Merlin and Gaius jump. Merlin saw her stormy face as he groaned, "I know that look, you just ran into Arthur didn't you." He stated to her as Cassandra paced around the room. "How long has he been that rude? Or has he been like that since birth? I mean he's such a condescending, arrogant, pig-headed, stupid…crabhat that I just wanted to rip his tongue out with my bare hands."

"What did he do?" Merlin asked as he leant his head on his hand. Cassandra slammed her hands down on that table that Merlin was sitting at.

"He had the nerve to degrade me and call me small!"

"Here we go."

"He told me that a girl of my size can't protect myself, what a bumbling oaf. I had half a mind to push him down those stairs." Merlin sighed as she continued jabbering on; Gaius was chuckling to himself as he watched over his bubbling potions. Cassandra continued on for a while as Merlin listened patiently. He knew that if he interrupted her while she was ranting that she's have his head. It had always been the case when they were young.

"When you're finished you would see that your dinner is on the table." Gaius said over her ranting. Cassandra stopped talking as she looked towards the table. There was indeed a bowl of soup waiting for her. She quickly seated and ate without talking. Gaius and Merlin both shared a look together as they smirked at Cassandra. After Cassandra had eaten most of it she looked up at Merlin.

"Did you learn all about armor today from Gwen?" she asked with a smile on her face, Merlin nodded his head, "I did, so tomorrow should be easy."

Cassandra snorted into her bowl, "With that arrogant prat, I highly doubt it."

"And on that note you should be getting to bed, Merlin. You have a busy day ahead of you. You as well Cassandra, your first official day as physician."

Cassandra snorted into her soup, "What?" Gaius smiled at the girl as Merlin smirked at her.

"I spoke to the King after you brewed that potion for Tom. You are indeed skilled in the art of healing. I believe that you would be better suited as a physician than an assistant."

"Gaius…" she sighed. The old man smiled at her, he walked over to Cassandra and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him as she finished her soup and handed it to Merlin for him to wash, he gave her a glare as she patted him roughly on the back. "Night Merlin." He gave her a nod as she went up the stairs.

She entered her room and shut the door behind her. The moonlight streamed into her dark room as she went to her draw and pulled out a handful of candles and matches. She lighted the candles and set them around the room as she readied for bed, she pulled off her boots and took off her belt and tunic. Leaving her in a long white cotton shirt and her breeches. She slipped them off and undid her hair from her braid and let it fall over her shoulder. Standing up straight Cassandra looked over her shoulder to her door. She then went over to the open window and pulled that shut.

She opened her bag as she dug around within it, when she found what she was looking for she pulled out an object wrapped in a purple cloth. She set the object on her dresser with the mirror and pulled the cloth off it slowly. She smiled as it revealed a large glowing white crystal.

"_Yr wyf yn galw ar offeiriades uchel o Ynys Fendigaid." _Cassandra's eyes glowed gold for a second before they went back to her bright emerald green. The crystal glowed bright as Cassandra peered down into it. From within the crystal a face appeared, with long dark hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd been found out already Cassandra." The woman said to her. Cassandra scoffed as her face turned into a sneer, "No one suspects a thing. Within a few weeks Arthur will begin to trust me and that's when I'll make my move, once he is dead Uther will be distraught and weak. Taking him out will be as easy and snapping a branch." The woman laughed and smiled evilly. "I knew I could count on you Cassandra. But while you weave your way into the Prince's heart I have a course of action. To weaken the King."

"And what would that be, Nimueh?" she asked. "The King despises magic, you know this. I plan to use magic to weaken him; by using magic to bring Camelot to its knees Uther will be frantic. Mention the word magic around him and he no longer thinks rationally. I'm molding an Afanc." She grinned at Cassandra as the red head smiled back at her.

Cassandra heard footsteps coming up the stairs as she bowed to Nimueh in the crystal and waved her hand as her eyes glowed gold again for a second. She folded the crystal up and placed it in her draw, when she shut it the door opened and Merlin walked in.

When he saw that she was wearing only the long shirt he gasped and averted his eyes, "Sorry, didn't know you'd be naked." He blurted. Cassandra laughed, "It's fine Merlin, I am wearing a shirt. What do you want?"

Merlin glanced around the room, "Nothing. I…thought I heard voices." Cassandra shook her head, "No, just me Merlin. If there's not anything else I can help you with I am rather tired."

"Oh, of course. Sorry, night Cass." He left the room quickly as Cassandra's smile dropped off her face as she sneered at the closed door.

"Is it just me or is Merlin going to be a problem." She said to herself as her eyes glowed with magic and all the candles went out.

* * *

Translation: "I call upon the High Priestess from the Isle of the Blessed."

I hope you enjoyed it! If you want you could leave a review and tell me what you thought of it?


	2. Snakebite

Hey guys! Thanks for following and for my two reviewers! I'll reply to you at the end of the chapter! But a special thanks to;

**wierdunusualchick, The Goddess Of War Athena, StarlightShivers, prydain, Amelia Mae Scott, barbareta87, rmatri540 and jennamzitel for following and alerting!**

I'm glad that people enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second I hope you enjoy it and the third should be up soon as I've already got half of it written!

* * *

**Snakebite. **

* * *

Cassandra woke to the sound of the bells in the morning. She rolled onto her back in her bed as she stretched and yawned.

"Merlin! If you don't get up now you'll be late for the tournament!" she heard Gaius yell from down below. She sighed and realized that she too would have to get ready for the tournament today. Seeing as she was now a full physician and not apprentice she couldn't slack off today. Even though all she wanted to do was corner Arthur and slit his throat but Cassandra knew that she had to bide her time. She sighed as she threw her covers off her and dressed for the day.

Downstairs Merlin was rushing around getting dressed and trying to eat his breakfast at the same time; he was failing miserably as he put his shirt on backwards. Gaius laughed at him as Merlin glared and him and quickly switched his shirt around. "If I'm late for this Arthur will kill me." He grumbled to Gaius as he pulled on his shoes. "Cassandra! Are you up? You need to go set up the physicians tent for today!" Gaius heard the door open from upstairs as Cassandra came down the stairs wearing a dark blue tunic that came to her knees with silver embroidery of branches on it. A black belt tied around her waist, black breeches and black boots. Her hair was left down her back in waves.

"I'm coming, at least I managed to dress myself correctly." She chuckled as Merlin tied up his other shoe and shot her a glare. Cassandra smiled at him as she took a buttered piece of bread from Gaius. "Now, the tent has already been set up, all you need to do is be there and set out all your equipment. Be prepared for mainly cuts and stab wounds."

"Great." She groaned as Merlin finally finished getting himself dressed. Gaius smiled at her as he handed her his satchel full of potions that would help with wounds and pains. He then produced a basket that was full to the brim of freshly steamed bandages. "Now go, the tournament starts in an hour."

"Can't wait." She sighed as she turned, Merlin was still stuffing his face with bread as Cassandra kicked the back of his leg, "Let's go Merlin." She grumbled as the servant boy nodded and rushed after her.

They walked out of the courtyard together, seeing as the physicians tent had been set up in the training grounds, Merlin and Cassandra were able to walk together as Merlin was meeting Arthur there to get him ready. "Are you going to come watch the tournament?" Merlin asked Cassandra as they neared the grounds. "I highly doubt it Merlin, I'll be busy doing my job." Merlin sighed and nodded his head, "Well, if you do get any spare time, you should watch." Cassandra smiled over at him, "I'll try Merlin, but don't count on it."

In her head, Cassandra thought that it could be the perfect opportunity; if she could have Arthur slip up and get him killed in the Tournament it would make her quest easier. Then Uther would start a war with the kingdom that had killed his son and while he would be so busy with planning the war Cassandra would be able to kill him too. She smirked to herself as they reached the training grounds. Some knights were practicing before the tournament.

"That's your tent, over there." Merlin pointed to a dark green tent on the far side of the grounds. Cassandra nodded as Merlin quickly hurried off to fetch Arthur's armor that had just arrived from the armory. Cassandra walked around the area where the knights were training, she tried not to look but her eyes were drawn to them. She watched the way they moved, how their feet darted from side to side and how quickly one man could dodge a blade and then swing his own around. She didn't even notice the man who she just walked into. She almost dropped her basket of bandages if it hadn't of been for the knight catching them and steadying her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she glanced up at the knight. He was dressed in bright yellow robes with a green crest on his chest. "The apology is all mine. I should have been looking where I was going." He said to her. He was a handsome knight, with dark hair, dark eyes and stubble on his chin. "Here, allow me to carry that for you." He offered as Cassandra smiled at him and allowed him to take the basket. "I am Knight Valiant."

"Cassandra, I'm the physician for the tournament." Valiant allowed her to start walking before him as they walked in silence to the tent. When they reached it Valiant held the flap open as Cassandra walked under his arm. Valiant ducked under the flap as he placed the basket on an empty table. Cassandra set the satchel down on a different table as she turned to Valiant. "Thank you, please, don't let me keep you from your training." Valiant bowed to her and ducked under the tent flap. Cassandra then set out all her potions on a table. In her tent there was one small bed for the extremely injured and mats stacked up in the corner so she could roll them out on the floor if she needed someone to lie down for a while. She spent the next few minutes setting up the bed and sorting out the bandages. When she had finished that she decided to go find Merlin, as she had nothing else to do.

She saw him in the middle of the grounds placing Arthur's armor on him; Merlin seemed to be struggling with one of his vambraces but managed to get on before she got there. "Great, yeah. I think you're all set." Merlin placed his hands on his hips as he nodded at Arthur.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin studied Arthur; looking for anything he might have missed putting on him. "My sword." Arthur growled at Merlin as the servant quickly ran over to the sword stand and handed Arthur his sword. Arthur snatched it out of his hand and stomped off towards the ring. Merlin rubbed his face with his hands as Cassandra walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "That went well." Merlin said as Cassandra shook her head in laughter. Merlin turned to look down at her, "Come and watch the opening ceremony, no one's dying yet." Cassandra rolled her eyes as she felt Merlin grab her hand as he dragged her over to the Ring. They waited for all the knights to walk into the ring before they both crept up behind the posts and peered around the corner. All the knights stood in two rows as Cassandra finally got her first look at King Uther. He was a tall man, with greying hair and a mean face. He was dressed in the red robes of Camelot and a brown jacket underneath it. Atop his head was the gold crown.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, an he will receive a prize of one-thousand gold pieces." Cassandra snorted as Merlin looked at her, "Of course, the prize for hitting each other is money. Couldn't they have spent that money on the poor? Rather than give it to an arrogant bastard." Merlin didn't say anything but he agreed with her. It was a waste, and he knew how she felt. What Merlin would give to have that much money? Growing up in a poor village, wearing the clothes you made out of rags and growing the food you needed. What he would give to have that money.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. Let the tournament begin!" Uther cried as the crowd cheered. Knights begin to leave the arena as Merlin and Cassandra press themselves up against the wall as to not get in their way. As a knight in bright yellow robes pass his gaze flicks down to Cassandra. Cassandra's emerald gaze meets his as he nods to her. She smiles and nods back to him, and then he continues walking. Merlin and Cassandra turn their attention back to the arena. They saw Uther muttering something to Arthur but they were both to far away to hear it. Uther left to go to his throne in the stands as Arthur shed his cape and placed his helmet on his head. Cassandra watched the fight, she didn't want to but she felt like she needed to. Arthur skillfully dodged the knight's attacks as Merlin was beside her whooping and cheering for him. Cassandra had her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Arthur turn from defensive to offensive. He hammered the knights with sharp thrusts and hits. She saw that Arthur sliced the knight on the stomach as he held his wound but continued fighting. Cassandra felt her anger rise at the lack of compassion Arthur had for injuring another man, granted he was in a tournament and it was a game to him. But Cassandra was a healer and she hated seeing other people hurt. It just made her want to kill Arthur even more.

Arthur tripped over the knight as he landed on his back, Cassandra could see the blood seeping through his chainmail as Arthur pointed the blade at his neck, he had won. The crowd cheered as Arthur threw off his helmet as held his arms up, Cassandra looked to Merlin. "Looks like duty calls." She muttered as she ran out into the arena. She did hear some whisperings from the crowd, about why she was wearing men's attire and what she was doing running out into the arena.

The knight was trying to sit up as Cassandra reached him, she searched in her bag for a potion, when she found the right one she handed it to him.

"Here, drink this, it will help numb the pain while you walk." The knight looked at her oddly. "I'm the physician." She told him. The knight uncorked it as he drank it down in one gulp. He handed her the empty bottle as she placed it in her bag and pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him stand. When you saw Cassandra, you saw a small and weak girl. But she was far from that; it was easy for her to help the knight lift his own weight as he grunted in pain. She glanced around the arena and saw Arthur walking over to them.

"Do you need any help?" he asked her as she glared at him, "No my lord." She walked off with the knight.

**~2~**

The rest of the day consisted of healing every other knight that fought, most were shocked that a woman was healing them but after they spent a few minutes with Cassandra and her sarcastic personality they found that she was indeed skilled and a caring person and they didn't have any objections for a woman healing them. Most of the Knights had been injured by either Arthur or Valiant, which made Cassandra seethe. She was glad when the bells sounded the end of the day for the tournament, as she wouldn't get any more wounded in. She had almost used all of her bandages for the day and would have to make more for tomorrow. Gaius had been in a few times to come and help her when she got overwhelmed by her patients. But for the majority of the day he had been seeing to sick citizens of Camelot. Cassandra glared at him when he told her what he had been doing, she would have swapped in a heart beat to deal with vomiting people than patching up wounded arms and prides. Cassandra had lost count how many of the knights she had tended to that complained endlessly about how their pride was hurt because they had been defeated by a Prince who was younger than them by years.

That actually made Cassandra laugh, she liked to see nobles taken down a level, and they always thought that they were the best at everything. They always had to be right, of course she knew Arthur was no different but because the men in the tournament were pushing ten years older than him, they were all disgraced that he beat them when they had years more experience.

Cassandra dismissed her last patient, Knight Frederick as he thanked her and left the tent, he had a deep wound on his arm, which she had cleaned and bandaged for him. She then began to collect her potions in her bag and pack the last bandage into the basket. It was dark now, only three candles kept the tent lit as she looked around making sure she had everything. She was about to blow out the candles when a figure stepped into the tent, making her jump slightly. The figure looked up and Cassandra was surprised to see it was Arthur. He glanced around, noticing that he was the only one there. He could also see that she was packed and ready to head home.

"I'm sorry, I would have gone to Gaius but he was heading down to the lower village. He told me to come see you." Cassandra didn't say anything as she nodded to the bed that was made. Arthur walked over to the bed and sat down. Cassandra set her bag down on the floor as she walked over to him.

"What happened?" she asked as Arthur pointed to his shoulder, Cassandra looked at his shoulder at the chainmail and saw blood seeping out. She sighed, "You need to take it off." He nodded as he stood and towered over Cassandra as she averted her eyes as he undid his belt and pulled his chainmail over his head. He was left in his red jacket as he slipped that off to so he was only in his white cotton shirt. Cassandra missed the face he pulled when he moved his shoulder too much. He sat back down on the bed as Cassandra cleared her throat and looked to his shoulder, blood was soaking into his shirt as she pulled it away and saw a nasty cut. But it went down further than she expected.

"You need to take your shirt off, my lord." She spoke softly, she felt weird saying it. Arthur's eyes snapped up to hers, "Why?" he demanded. Cassandra rolled her eyes, "the cut goes down to your chest, I can't treat it with the shirt in the way can I? Trust me sire I feel no satisfaction from this, I assure you." Arthur didn't say anything as he slipped the shirt off of his body. He winced when the shirt stuck to his wound, Cassandra took the shirt and tossed it to the floor, Arthur watched as her brow furrowed at the sight of it. He noticed that when she frowned a small line appeared between her brows and she pursed her lips. "How did this happen?" she asked as she dug around in her bag for something. "I misjudged the distance of a sword." He grunted in annoyance. He didn't see Cassandra smirk, "That doesn't sound like you." She commented as she pulled out a vial that had green substance in it. "You don't even know me." He said as Cassandra stood back up. She glared at him slightly as she dug in her bag again until she pulled out another vial with clear liquid in it. "No, I don't know you. But I have met people like you. This is going to sting." She uncorked the clear liquid vial as she poured it onto his shoulder he cried out and gritted his teeth as Cassandra pressed a clean cloth onto it. Arthur glared at her, "you should treat me with some respect, I am your prince."

Cassandra pulled the cloth away and poured more liquid onto the gash, Arthur didn't cry out this time, but his fists clenched and he ground his teeth together. "And I am your physician." She countered as she pressed the cloth onto it again. When it was clean Cassandra could finally see how deep it was. "It needs to be stitched up." She said to him as Arthur sighed. He nodded to her as she took the cork out of the vial with the green substance. Arthur looked at it then at her as Cassandra smiled at him. "Will that one sting too?" he asked her as Cassandra shook her head, "No, this helps to numb the area. I have to leave it on for a few minutes before it starts to take effect. After I'll wash it off and then stitch it up. I've done this hundreds of times Arthur." Cassandra tipped the vial upside down as a paste like substance flowed out onto her hand. She then used her fingers and gently spread it around the wound, Arthur watched her as she applied it to him with expertise. When she was done she crossed the tent and washed her hands in a basin.

"You said you knew people like me, what did you mean?" he asked her as she dried her hands. Cassandra set the cloth down and turned around, she crossed her arms and leaned back on the table. "I have travelled to many kingdoms, most are full of nobles and Princes who care for nothing but themselves. I see that here in Camelot also."

"That is not true." Arthur argued as he frowned at her. "You hold a tournament every year for knights to come and hit each other. The prize for winning is money, what do you think they will spend it on? Ale and women. The one thousand gold pieces could be used for the poor, to feed them, to buy clothes for them. What about the children who have no families? That is why every noble is the same because they only think about themselves and not the poor who have to work everyday and will never see that much gold in their lifetime."

Arthur said nothing as he studied her, she wasn't currently looking at him, her face was turned away as her arms were crossed over her chest. Though he didn't admit it, what she said was right and it made sense to him about what she was speaking of. But yet, he didn't say anything.

Cassandra didn't say anything for the next few minutes, when she did speak it was to tell Arthur that she was going to stitch his shoulder up. Cassandra washed away the green paste and asked Arthur if he could feel her fingers, when he said no she nodded and got her needle and thread ready. She sterilized the needle with the flame and alcohol.

"It'll feel weird, and it may pinch but it will be over in a few minutes." Cassandra said as Arthur nodded as she started sewing his skin together. Arthur watched her face as her emerald eyes flicked over his shoulder. Her delicate hands that weaved the thread and needle in and out of his skin. Arthur saw that she could be sarcastic and cruel when speaking to someone but when she was healing them, she was different person, the care she took with his shoulder amazed him. "Where did you learn this?" He asked her, Cassandra kept sewing, "Through many people, all were exceptional healers. They taught me how to heal a person even from the brink of death. Though none compare to Gaius, he was he very first person who new of my desire to help people." Cassandra tied a knot at the end of the thread and broke the rest off. "You'll have to either have Gaius or I take out the stitches in two weeks. Take this," she dug around in her bag for a second and pulled out another vial, "Every morning place two drops on the wound and it should keep away any infection. But only for the first week." Arthur nodded as Cassandra helped him back into his shirt and slip on his jacket. He folded his chainmail over his arm. As he was about to walk out of the tent he stopped and turned, "Thank you Cassandra." Cassandra smiled softly and curtseyed to the Prince, "You're welcome, my lord." Arthur left the tent as Cassandra collected her things and left a few minutes later.

**~2~**

There were only guards out now as she made her way back up to her home. When she reached the courtyard she saw knights from the tournament today all dressed in their robes and heading into the castle for the introductions. Cassandra entered her home and saw Gaius there eating his dinner, she stopped and her mouth dropped open. "Oh, seeing to a patient in the lower town were we?" Gaius looked over at her, grinned and went back to eating. Cassandra shook her head, "You sent Arthur to me on purpose, didn't you?" Gaius shrugged his shoulders, "I though that seeing as you're going to be staying here you might as well warm up to Arthur. One day you're going to say something that'll get you killed."

"There's no _warming up_ to Arthur, he's a pompass ass." Cassandra sat down opposite Gaius as he looked over up to Merlin's room. "Merlin! I thought I told you suppers done." Merlin came jogging down the stairs a few seconds later; he greeted Cassandra as they all ate together, chatting about the tournament. Cassandra didn't join in about the fighting but she did comment on the types of wounds she got today, which made Merlin cringe and complain that he was eating his dinner. This made Cassandra and Gaius burst out in laughter.

Cassandra helped Merlin clean the dishes and put them away as Gaius made her all new potions for tomorrow. After the dishes were done Gaius told Cassandra that she could go to bed and he'd finish everything for her, seeing as she had a tiring first day as physician. Cassandra said goodnight to both of them as she retired to her room. When her door shut Gaius turned to Merlin, "You stupid boy, you weren't using magic in your room again after I told you not to?" he asked Merlin. Merlin shook his head and helped him roll up the fresh bandages. "No, I stopped after you came in, why?"

"Because I was going to send Cassandra into your room to tell you, once again, that supper was done. But I feared you hadn't listened to me and continued." Merlin glanced up at Cassandra's closed door. "Would it be so bad? Her knowing? I've known her ever since we were kids."

"Yes but for the ten years she's been gone she could have changed. She could be against magic."

"Can't I just ask her?" he shrugged as Gaius sighed and quirked his brow. "Merlin, the choice is up to you, it always will be. But you have to take into consideration that Cassandra has changed."

"Gaius, I know." Merlin agreed as he finished with the bandages. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "it's just, we were best friends when we were kids. It's strange to not tell her now that we're older. My mother made me keep it a secret for so long, seeing her now…I feel like I can trust her."

**~2~**

The next day saw Cassandra back in her physician's tent; so far she had only had two injured knights today. There was no one in the tent with her so she decided to go join Merlin in watching the tournament for a while. Today she was dressed in a dark red tunic, with a black belt, brown breeches and black boots. They crunched under the gravel as she walked over to the entrance of the arena where Merlin was standing. He heard her approach as he turned his head and smiled at her. "Well, this is a surprise." He said sarcastically as Cassandra hit him on the shoulder, "I was bored," she shrugged as she turned her gaze to the fight. She recognized knight Valiant fighting a purple robed opponent. "Whom is Valiant fighting?" she asked Merlin as he winced from a blow that Valiant gave to his opponent. "Knight Ewan." Cassandra watched the fight when suddenly Valiant knocked Ewan to the ground; his helmet comes flying off as Valiant pins him down on the ground. No one could see the snakes emerging from his shield as they bit Ewan on the neck. Valiant stands up as the crowd cheers, Cassandra looks around at the cheering crowd, shocked that people actually like it when a man hurt's another man.

"Cass, he looks really hurt." Merlin muttered to her, Cassandra's head snapped to Ewan, who was lying motionless on the floor. "Merlin, go get a stretcher. And find Gaius!" she called to him as she ran onto the arena. She ran over to Ewan who was unconscious, she felt his neck for a pulse and found that it was extremely slow. She felt his forehead and it was burning up. She lifted her gaze to Valiant's back, who was relishing in his victory. When he turned he met her gaze, he smirked down at her as Cassandra glared but turned her attention to the guards who were running over to her with the stretcher.

"Quickly, get him on there." She ordered as they lifted the fallen knight onto it and hurried off. "Take him to the physician chambers." She said as she rushed after them. Before she left the arena she turned her head to see Valiant grinning from ear to ear. Cassandra turned, a frown on her face, she could have sworn when Ewan was down on the ground, she had sensed magic at play.

Gaius met them halfway to the chambers, "What happened?" he asked her as she shook her head, "No idea, he was fighting Valiant when he went down. Slow pulse and he's breaking out in a fever." They reached the chambers as Gaius asked them to place him on the bed. Once they left Gaius examined Ewan, he had the same results as Cassandra. Slow pulse and a fever.

"What could have caused this?" he questioned as he looked up at Cassandra. She shook her head as she walked round the other side of Ewan. She looked down at Ewan's sweaty face when she noticed something on his neck. "Gaius." She bent down to look as Gaius joined her around the other side. "What is that?" he asked her as she shook her head, "It can't be. Gaius, it's a snake bite." She said in astonishment. Cassandra moved out of the way so that he could look as well.

"How on earth…" he mused as Merlin entered the room. "How is he?" he asked as he set down Arthur's armor on the table and walked over to the two physicians. "It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite." Merlin looked at his neck also and glanced at Cassandra. She gave him a look as if to say I've-got-no-idea.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever and paralysis." Gaius explained to Merlin as he paced around the room. "Can you heal him?" He asked, directing the question at them both. Cassandra answered for Gaius. "It's not as simple as a potion, Merlin. To cure a snakebite, you have to use venom from the same snake to make an antidote."

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asked, but he already knew the answer. "Then there's nothing Cassandra or I can do for him. He'll die." He said softly to Merlin, Cassandra glanced away from Merlin and down to Ewan. "He was fighting Valiant." Merlin said to himself as Cassandra furrowed her brows as she stared at Merlin. Why would he say that about Valiant? He couldn't mean that he knew that Valiant was the cause for this like Cassandra thought also. Merlin ran from the room as Cassandra followed him. She reached him outside of the room and before he got to the stairs.

"Merlin, wait!" she called out as the boy stopped and turned around to her. "Merlin, why do you think Valiant had something to do with this?" she asked him quietly, hopeful there wasn't a guard around to hear their conversation. Merlin walked up to her, "I was in the armory this morning, I was looking at Valiant's shield when he almost sliced my head off with his sword. Then he's fighting Ewan, who seems to be winning and then collapses. There's something not right with Valiant. I have to find out what it is before Ewan dies."

"Let me come with you," she spoke before Merlin could leave her, "Ewan is in my care, if there's anything I can do for him…" she trailed off as Merlin gave it no thought and grabbed her hand in his as they both ran down the stairs.

**~2~**

"If we get caught, I'm blaming everything on you." Cassandra whispered to Merlin as they snuck around the castle, nearing Valiant's quarters. He nodded his head as he pressed himself up against the wall. They were about to walk around the corner when two guards walked passed. They both held their breath as they passed, when they were gone they stepped out and quickly ran down that hall to Valiant's room. Merlin stopped them just before they got to the door and peered around. Cassandra jumped to the other side of the door, seeing as she was smaller than Merlin she didn't have to bend far down to look through the door with him. They both saw Valiant walking around the room and then going to something covered on the table. He pulls a cloth away from a cage that held two mice. Valiant opens the cage and pulls a mouse out. Cassandra and Merlin both share a confused look as they go back to watching, Valiant walks over to his shield that is sitting on a chair, he sits down opposite and hold the snake close to the shield. "Dinner time. Come on." Cassandra and Merlin watch in horror as three snakes magically come to life from the shield. The snakes gobble down the mouse as Cassandra decides she has seen enough, she pulls Merlin away and as the servant boy turns he walks into a candleholder and it falls onto the floor. They both quickly run away and down a corridor, Cassandra see's an alcove as she shoves Merlin into it and slips in beside him.

Their heartbeats are both racing, as Cassandra's palms get sweaty as she bites her bottom lip nervously. They hear Valiant's footsteps and pray that he doesn't come down the corridor. They hear his footsteps go down another corridor as they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Merlin…that was—"

"Magic." He agreed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the alcove as they ran all the way back to Gaius'. They both burst into Gaius' chambers as Merlin walks straight up to him, "We've just seen the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic."

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked, still not convinced. "The snake ate a mouse-one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield."

"And his wound is a snakebite Gaius." Cassandra reminded him again as she folded her arms over her stomach.

"I have to tell Arthur." Merlin said as Cassandra nodded at him. "Is there any chance you might be wrong?" Gaius tried to say convincingly but Merlin had his mind set on Valiant using magic. "I know magic when I see it." He slipped out. Gaius and Merlin both glanced over at Cassandra but she didn't seem to understand the meaning behind his words.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Don't you believe us?" Merlin said, hurt laced his voice. "I fear you'll land both of yourselves in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" he looked at both of them as Cassandra shrugged, "Gaius, he's using magic to cheat in the tournament, I'm sure that's a greater crime than us spying on him."

"You can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of a servant and physician over a knight."

Merlin was hurt by Gaius' words, "So my word doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned."

Merlin looked over at Cassandra as she sighed and gave him a sad look, "I'm sorry Merlin." He didn't say anything to her as he walked up to his room and shut the door. Cassandra walked over to Ewan and sat by him. She squeezed out the cloth that was in a bucket of water and placed it over his forehead.

"I gave him something for the pain. But if we do not find a cure for him, I'm afraid Sir Ewan does not have many days left." Cassandra sighed as she patted his forehead. "Gaius, if it's ok with you, I would like to stay with Sir Ewan tomorrow."

"Of course, I shall take over for you tomorrow. Why don't you go get some sleep Cassandra?" he placed a hand on her shoulder as she shook her head, "No, I'll stay here with him. In case something changes." Cassandra didn't see him nod and give her a sad look as he blew out a few of the candles.

**~2~**

In the morning Merlin woke and got changed quickly and rushed down his stairs, what he saw made him stop. Cassandra was sitting by Sir Ewan's side, patting his forehead with a wet cloth.

"Cass?" Merlin said softly, the red head turned, Merlin could see her bloodshot eyes as she then looked around at the window. "It's morning." She said in slight shock. She turned back to Merlin as the warlock walked over to her, "Have you been up all night?" he asked her. Cassandra turned back to Ewan, "If it's daylight then I guess so. Gaius has already left to go to the arena. You should go too or you'll be late." Merlin patted her shoulder as he left Cassandra in the chambers and hurried down to the training grounds. Arthur arrived just after Merlin gathered all of his armor as he set it down on a table. Arthur walked over as Merlin silently clipped it all on.

"You haven't said a word all morning." Arthur said as Merlin glanced up then back down. "It's nothing." He grumbled as Arthur scoffed, "It's not nothing, Merlin. What? Didn't get enough sleep last night and now you're cranky?" Arthur teased as Merlin stepped away as he had finished.

"No I slept fine. It's Cassandra that didn't." Arthur's teasing face dissolved into concern. He absentmindedly rubbed his stitched shoulder.

"She was up all night with Sir Ewan, she didn't sleep at all."

"I'm sure she's fine Merlin, she seems capable. Anyway, have you seen my next opponent?" Arthur pointed over to a man who was a least half a body taller than him. A servant stood on a stool as he placed the helmet on his head, "you're telling me you've got to fight that?"

"Yes, and he's as strong as a bear. But he's slow." Merlin showed a small smile, "And you're fast."

"Exactly." Arthur moves his sore shoulder as he leaves Merlin and heads to the arena. Merlin follows him and is joined by Gaius. "How are you getting on?" he asked him as Merlin crosses his arms. "Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business." Gaius can see that he is still mad about his comment about Uther not listening to him. At the end of the day Merlin and Gaius both look at the brackets, which hold the knights crests. At the very top is the Pendragon crest and Valiant's.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him." Merlin walks off and leaves Gaius by the entrance of the arena. Gaius watches Valiant as he walks around the arena, holding his arms up as the crowd cheers. Gaius sighs as he turns around and heads back to the tent where some of the knights are waiting for him.

Later, after the tournament is finished for the day Gaius arrives back to his chambers and see's Merlin sitting by Sir Ewan's side. He looks around the room but doesn't see Cassandra. "Where's Cassandra?" he asked as he walks up to the servant boy. Merlin doesn't turn to look at Gaius but he speaks, "I made her go to bed when I got here, I promised her that I wouldn't leave his side." Gaius places a hand on his shoulder, "Merlin, about what I said yesterday…Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof." He said as he finally turned around to look at the older man. Gaius brought up another chair and sat beside the boy, "Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote…well, that's another matter." He rubbed his chin as he tried to think of another way to cure Ewan when Merlin suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Merlin?" Gaius called after him but he didn't pay any attention.

* * *

**Reply's**

**Guest:** Thank you,I'm glad you do! And of course i'll continue.

**TheCloakedShadow**: Thank you so much!


	3. Dragon

Hey guys! Thank's for all of you following the story! I can't seem to get enough of writing it and I'm totally ignoring my other new sequel which I should be writing but I did this one...ugh.

**Thanks to; Ramonga Fa Ley and angels laugh for alerting!**

* * *

**Dragon.**

* * *

Cassandra walked down the stairs from her room in the morning wearing the same red tunic from yesterday, she pulled her hair into a band at the base of her neck as she reached the bottom step. She saw Gaius bending over Sir Ewan. "How is he?" she asked as Gaius moved out of the way and smiled at her when he saw he. "Good news, Merlin managed to get one of the snakes from the shield." Cassandra stopped walking as her brows furrowed and her mouth dropped open. "What?" she asked as she ran up to Ewan, he was still unconscious but his breaths seemed to be more deep and natural. Gaius grinned at her, "Merlin coaxed one of the snakes out of Valiant's shield. He sliced the head off and brought it to me. I made the antidote last night and administered it to him. He should wake up in a few hours." Cassandra smiled at Gaius, she then looked around the room, "Where's Merlin?" she asked him. Gaius walked over to one of his tables; "He's gone to tell Arthur about Valiant. Hopefully, Arthur will believe him and Uther will call a trail and when Ewan wakes, he can tell everyone about the snakes." Cassandra nodded.

"I should be at the trail. I'm the one who reached Ewan first and witnessed the snakes come alive as well." Gaius didn't say anything as she walked out of the chambers and crossed the courtyard. As she reached the top of the stairs she almost ran into Arthur but stopped herself from crashing into him. Arthur saw her and stopped. "Cassandra. I was coming to see Sir Ewan, is he awake yet?" Cassandra shook her head, "No, my lord. But it shouldn't be long, though he has suffered a horrible ordeal and there was a lot of poison in his blood but he will make a full recovery."

"That's good news. I assume Merlin told you about Valiant." Arthur said to her as Cassandra nodded.

"My lord, I know it may be unwise, but I would like to be there at the trial." Arthur opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say, but Sir Ewan has been in my care, I was the one who found the bites and I also witnessed the snakes come out of Valiant's shield…please." She begged as Arthur folded his arms over his chest. "It is unwise…" Cassandra sighed. "But, I do see some reason. Your word as physician is higher than Merlin's. Come on, the court is assembling now." Cassandra followed Arthur as he walked down the halls of the Palace. They came to the council chambers as Arthur stopped and turned to her, "Don't speak unless the King addresses you. It's bad enough that you aren't dressed appropriately." Cassandra rolled her eyes at his turned back when he opened the guards opened the doors for them and they both walked in. Merlin saw her and beckoned her over as Arthur went to stand at the front. Cassandra saw that Uther wasn't in the room yet; no sooner had she thought it the King himself walked into the room. Everyone bowed to him as he went and stood by his throne.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther barked as Arthur cleared his throat, "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Uther's brows rose as he turned to Valiant. "What do you have to say to this?" he asked him. Cassandra watched as Valiant looked offended and shocked, "My lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Uther turned his attention to Arthur again. "Do you?" he asked him as Arthur nodded, "I do." He turned his attention to Merlin and allowed him to hand the snakehead to Uther.

"That snake head was taken from one of the snakes from Valiant's shield. Also, the physician Cassandra was the person who cared for Sir Ewan, who went down fighting Knight Valiant."

"Is this physician here?" Uther asked as he examined the head. "Yes, my lord." Arthur turned around and nodded for Cassandra to come forth.

Cassandra felt her palms get sweaty as she stepped forwards; Uther glanced up and saw the girl. He knew of her, Gaius had told him of her talents as an exceptional healer, and he trusted Gaius.

Uther nodded at Cassandra to begin speaking, she curtseyed to him, "My lord, I was watching the fight between Knight Valiant and Knight Ewan. Sir Ewan was knocked to the ground with Valiant holding his shield over him. When Valiant rose Sir Ewan was unconscious. I ran to him and took him back to the physicians' chambers where I found two bite marks on Sir Ewan's neck. His symptoms were that of snakebite victims; fever, slow pulse and paralysis. With that snakehead you are holding Gaius has prepared an antidote for Sir Ewan that has begun to take effect already when I saw him this morning. I should also mention that I treated Sir Ewan with a cut on his arm and there was no snakebite on his neck." Uther thought for a few seconds, he then waved her away as she curtseyed and rushed back to Merlin's side. He gave her an encouraging smile as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me see the shield." Uther commanded as Valiant brought the shield to him. "Be careful, my lord." Arthur said as he drew his sword.

From behind them Gaius enters the room, he whispers for both Merlin and Cassandra as they walk over to him.

"Gaius, where's Ewan?" Merlin asks as he looks sorrowful and sighs, "He's dead, another snakebite. He didn't stand a chance." Cassandra gasps as Gaius places a hand on her shoulder.

She turns her head to look over her shoulder and see's Valiant staring at the three of them. His lips pull up at one corner of his mouth into a smirk while the King wasn't looking at him. Cassandra turned from Valiant and ran out of the room. Merlin tried to go after her but Arthur called on him were Ewan was.

**~3~**

Cassandra ran all the way back to the physician chambers and almost knocked the door down. She saw the dead body of Sir Ewan lying on the bed as she slowly walked over to him. She rested a hand on his forehead and whispered, "_Cysgu gadarn_." She pulled the white sheet over his face as she sighed and sat down on the stool by the bed. She had her hands up by her face, clasped together as her elbows leant on her knees.

She sat there thinking about maybe should could have done something to save his life; she could have used magic to save him. She had been brought up a healer for half of her life, and she had let a man with a simple snakebite die. She was disgusted with herself. The door opened and Gaius entered with two guards. She looked over at them and stood from the stool.

"I am sorry, Cassandra." He said as the guards pulled Sir Ewan onto a stretcher and took him from the room. "He was a good man." He said to her as Cassandra nodded. Gaius left her as he went around brewing more potions. Cassandra sat curled up on the stairs for a few hours. Gaius had told her that after she had left things had gone downhill for Merlin. Uther didn't believe them because Ewan was dead and Arthur had to apologize to Valiant for calling him out of using magic.

It was almost nighttime when Merlin came bursting into the room with the statue of a dog in a wheelbarrow.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaius asked him as Merlin wheeled it up to his room. He didn't answer as Cassandra quickly ran up the stairs to him. She poked her head into his room.

"Are you alright, Gaius told me that Arthur was really angry at you."

Merlin glanced up and shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, he sacked me, but…whatever. I need to think of something to get him not to fight in the tournament. If he does Valiant will kill him."

Cassandra frowned, as much as she wanted Arthur dead, she had vowed that it would be by her hand alone that would end his life. She had made a promise to Nimueh. "I'll talk to him." She said quickly. Merlin quirked his brows, "I thought you hated him?" he asked her as she nodded, "I do. But, I don't want to see him dead." She left Merlin's room and told Gaius that she's be back soon.

She left her room and walked over to the castle, it was quiet and her boots echoed in the hallways. She found Arthur's room and knocked twice.

"Come." Arthur's voice said from inside the room. Cassandra opened the door and walked in, Arthur heard her boots but didn't turn, he assumed it was Merlin. "Merlin, I told you to—"

Arthur stopped talking when he turned around and saw Cassandra in the doorway. Cassandra stepped further into his room and shut the door behind her. "Forgive the intrusion, my lord." Arthur shook his head, "It's fine. I'm guessing you're here about Merlin?" Cassandra gave him a small smile. "Half, Merlin did tell me what happened between you two, but I'm here for another reason."

"And what would that be?" he asked, leaning on the fireplace. "You can't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. You know that he'll use the shield."

"I know."

"The you have to withdraw! You know you can't win." Arthur sighed and glared at her, "I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

Cassandra shook her head, "At least you'll be alive to try! If you fight him you'll die." She said bluntly as Arthur looked away from her. "Then I shall die."

"What are you trying to prove? What do you think Uther will do if you die? He'll realize that he was mistaken but you'll be dead! What's so great and noble about that?"

"It's my duty." Arthur said softly. Cassandra frowned, "That's stupid. You'll be dying for nothing." Cassandra turned on her heels and strode from Arthur's room. Slamming the wooden door behind her as Arthur sighed and rubbed his face.

Cassandra walked back to her chambers in a huff. She slammed the door shut with force as it made Gaius jump, "Oi! If you break that you'll be paying for a new one!" he scolded as Cassandra huffed and stomped up the stairs. "What's the matter with you?" he asked her as she cried out in frustration.

"Arthur!"

**~3~**

Cassandra sat in the stands of the arena the next morning with the crowd. She was not on duty today seeing as this was the only fight. She hadn't wanted to go to the tournament but she realized if she was going to kill Arthur herself she had to make sure he didn't die in the match. She was sitting on one of the highest rows at the very end. She watched as Arthur marched into the arena as the crowd cheered and clapped. She didn't join in, Valiant and Arthur both faced each other and they both put on their helmets. The fight began and it was ferocious, both Arthur and Valiant were hitting each other hoping to kill. After a few minutes of deadly blows Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off. They both pull down their mail coifs as Valiant lunges at Arthur. Valiant is on the on the offensive when he steps on Arthur's foot and slams his shield into his face. Arthur falls to the ground in a daze as the crowd gasps. Valiant runs up to Arthur as he slams his foot down onto his shield, hindering him from blocking his attacks. Valiant moves to strike Arthur in the chest as Cassandra whispers under her breath, "_Lithro_."

Valiant's foot slips in the mud as Arthur uses his chance and stands up and struggles with Valiant. Valiant manages to disarm Arthur as the Prince is jumping around and dodging his attacks. Valiant pins Arthur to the wall of the arena and tries to push him off. Cassandra can see that Valiant is about to use the snakes and she tries to think of a spell to stop him when suddenly the snakes come out of the shield.

Valiant backs up as Uther declares that he's using magic, Cassandra see's the snakes slither out of the shield and onto the ground. "Kill him!" he cries as the crowd stands on their feet, Cassandra included. Though she stood for a different reason, she had felt the magic on the shield but she knew that Valiant didn't summon them but someone else had. She looked around, trying to spot anyone out of the ordinary.

"_datgelu._" She muttered as her eyes flashed gold. She used the spell, as it would reveal to her anyone who had used magic in the past couple of minutes. She looked at Valiant who was getting attacked by Arthur who now had a sword that Morgana had thrown to him. Valiant didn't have a golden haze around him so she knew he didn't summon the snakes. Her gaze quickly drifted over the stands, she didn't have long before her spell ran out. She couldn't see anyone in the stands. She almost gave up looking when she saw a golden haze in the corner of the arena. She focused on the person as she gasped as the haze faded away to reveal Merlin.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said as she turned her attention back to Arthur and Valiant.

She watched as Arthur and Valiant exchanged a few blows when Arthur disarmed Valiant and plunged his sword straight through his chest. Valiant fell to the floor next to his beheaded snakes as the crowd cheered for Arthur.

Cassandra tried to be happy, but once again, a person was killed for using sorcery. Of course she knew that he was going to kill Arthur and she wanted the satisfaction of doing that herself. She glanced around at the standing crowd who were cheering for their Prince as he glanced out to everyone in the crowd. Arthur spotted a red head in the top rows sitting down as he locked gazes with her emerald orbs.

Cassandra shook her head but smirked at him as she clapped twice as Arthur grinned and sighed as he looked towards his father. Uther nodded to him as Arthur staggered out of the arena, when he reached Merlin he clapped him on the shoulder and left the arena.

Cassandra watched Merlin carefully as he smiled to himself and turned and walked away from the arena. Cassandra left the stands as she followed him back up to the chambers. She enters the room a few minutes after Merlin. Gaius is standing around cleaning things up, he glances up at her, "Ah, I heard the final went quite well." He smiled at her as Merlin came bounding down his stairs, "It was brilliant." He commented as he glanced over at Cassandra, she was fumbling with the sleeves of her tunic and looked like she wanted to say something.

"Cass, you alright?" he asked her as her gaze met his, she forced a smile, "yes, of course." Merlin didn't seem convinced; he shared a look with Gaius as he brushed passed her.

"I know what you did." She called out. Merlin stopped and turned to her, "What do you mean?" he asked her. Cassandra stepped closer to him, "I know you used magic to summon the snakes." Merlin's mouth dropped open as he looked to Gaius quickly then back to Cassandra.

"Cass. I wanted to tell you but—"

"Merlin!" she laughed. Merlin stopped talking as Cassandra held out the palm of her hand facing up. "_tanio_." Her eyes glowed gold and a small flame appeared in the center of her palm as it cast shadows across her and Merlin's shocked face.

"You…you have magic." He stated in wonder as he smiled down at Cassandra. Cassandra nodded as she let the flame go out.

"I felt magic at the tournament. It was you, you made Valiant slip didn't you." He pointed at her as she tilted her head and smiled cheekily.

"This is great, Gaius do you know what this means?" Merlin spun around to the old man who was staring in shock and awe at the both of them. "It means that I've got two sorcerers living under my roof. How in gods name did _that_ happen?" he sighed to himself as he chuckled. "It means I'm not the only one! Cass, you have to meet the dragon!"

"Dragon?" she said, confused as Merlin grabbed her hand and dragged her from the room.

**~3~**

"Merlin, where are we going?" Cassandra asked as Merlin took a torch from a holder and shone it down a staircase that seemed to go on forever. He smiled at her, "I told you, there's a dragon down there. I want you to meet him."

"Why?" she asked him. Merlin shrugged, "There must be a reason for you being here, my destiny is to protect Arthur because one day he'll be the greatest King ever known!" Merlin hurried down the stairs, as Cassandra stood there dumbfounded. "Wait, Merlin! What about Arthur?" Cassandra sighed as she followed the light down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she stopped and glanced around in awe at the sheer size of the cave. She looked down below and saw a giant gorge, at the bottom was a river that ran through the cave. Jagged rocks stuck out everywhere, as Cassandra couldn't believe that the cave was directly under Camelot. They both heard flapping wings, Cassandra wanted to cover her ears from the sound of them as suddenly a giant golden dragon flew down from above. Cassandra heard the chain rattling but she dropped to her knees and bowed to the dragon.

Merlin looked down at her strangely, then looked up at Kilgharrah. The dragon chuckled, "You have been taught in the old ways." He mused as Cassandra lifted her head. "Yes, I have. It is a honor to gaze upon the mightiest of beasts." Kilgharrah nodded to her, "Rise, child." Cassandra stood on her feet; "I did not believe Merlin when he said there was a dragon down here. I believed they had all been wiped out in the purge."

"And yet, I still live." Kilgharrah said to her. She smirked at him as Kilgharrah motioned to Merlin.

"I would like to speak with the girl alone, Merlin." Merlin frowned as he turned to Cassandra, he sent her a look that said we'll-speak-later and she nodded. Once Merlin was gone, Cassandra created a flame in the palm of her hand. She looked up at Kilgharrah.

"It seems you were taught well."

"My master is the last High Priestess of The Old Religion. She has taught me everything I know since I was a child." Cassandra said proudly, "I know who your Master is, Cassandra. And, I know why you have journeyed to Camelot."

Cassandra frowned at the dragon, "How do you know my name?" she demanded from him. Kilgharrah let out a booming laugh. "I know many things, young priestess. And I know that you cannot kill Arthur Pendragon." Cassandra snorted, "Yeah? Watch me." She went to turn away when his voice stopped her, "You cannot kill him because it is not your destiny." She turned slowly and looked over her shoulder. "Your destiny has been written before you were born. Centuries ago, just like Arthur's, and like Merlin's."

"Tell me what you know!" she cried out. Kilgharrah lifted his head, "I will tell you of your destiny. If…you promise not to harm Arthur in anyway."

Cassandra's mouth dropped open, and then closed back up. She thought it through but shook her head, "No, Arthur must be killed. If Arthur and Uther die magic will be allowed back into the lands and our kind will be allowed to practice freely without consequence. Don't you want that?"

"Of course, but do you not think that if both Uther and Arthur were killed, their allying nations will rally together and proceed to wipe us all out?" Cassandra was silent. "Arthur's destiny is to unite the lands with Merlin's help and bring magic back."

"How can you be sure that he'll do that? Arthur is exactly like his father." Kilgharrah shook his head, "Arthur is nothing like his father. You will come to see that in time."

"I can't just abandon the quest my master gave me! She has the power of foresight; if she see's me change my mind she'll know. Not that I'm considering doing that, of course." She glared at him as Kilgharrah smirked, "The choice is up to you, but just remember, you will not know of your destiny if you choose to pursue your current path. And if you chose to abandon it and become a force of good for Arthur, I can teach you many things that your master cannot. One of them being how to block her foresight visions of you." With that last remark Kilgharrah beat his wings and flew off the rock he had perched on. Cassandra ran to the edge of the cliff, "Wait! What can you teach me?" she yelled into the blackness of the cave. She didn't get a reply as she grumbled and kicked the dirt, "Stupid, giant lizard with wings."

When she realized that Kilgharrah wasn't returning she turned and ascended the stairs that lead back up into the castle. She was walking through the halls, thinking of everything Kilgharrah had said to her. Should she actually consider his words? She shook her head from the thought. Arthur was exactly like his father; cruel and uncaring towards everyone he met. The dragon was talking nonsense, but then again, the dragon was a wise and sacred beast, any who heard his words would be beyond grateful. Her head was filled with crazy thoughts when she failed to hear a servant calling for her.

"Physician Cassandra!" she heard a boy speak as she stopped and turned around in the hall. The boy was younger than her and was dressed with the Pendragon crest on his vest.

"Sorry to interrupt your duties. But Prince Arthur has requested your presence at his chambers." Cassandra thanked the boy and frowned when he had disappeared around the corner. What could Arthur possibly want with her?

She shrugged as she changed directions and headed over to Arthur's chambers, when she got to the door she raised her hand and knocked twice.

"Come." She heard him say as she opened the door and stepped in. She glanced around and spotted Arthur leaning by one of the windows.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" she asked as she curtseyed to him when she turned and saw her. He straightened up, "Ah, Cassandra. Thank you for coming. I have something for you." He wondered over to his cupboard as Cassandra followed him with her eyes.

He opened his door and grabbed something and held it behind his back. She tried to see what it was but Arthur shielded it well. When he reached her they were almost chest to chest, or rather, face to chest.

Arthur pulled whatever was behind his back in front of him and held it out to Cassandra. "A thanks for healing my shoulder," in his hands was a leather satchel. Cassandra's mouth pulled up into a smile when she realized where she had seen it before.

"This is the bag I was looking at when you found me in the market on the first day I arrived here."

"Indeed it is. And I used my winnings to pay for it. So I guess spending it on women is an exception then?" Cassandra chuckled, "Just the ale then I take it."

Arthur smirked as he walked over to a small chest and opened it, inside was…nothing.

"I took your advice, you were right. It would be wrong for me to keep all the money. So, I gave half to all of the shops in the lower town, and the other half went to the orphanage."

Cassandra stared at him, "you're serious." She stated. Arthur nodded, "I don't want to be like all the other nobles."

Cassandra stared down at her new leather satchel, had she been wrong this whole time? Had what Kilgharrah said about Arthur not being like his father be true also? All this time Nimueh had hammered into her brain that Arthur was not to be trusted, he was selfish and arrogant. He had proved he could be self-less at times but he was still arrogant. What if everything she had been taught was wrong?

"Thank you, Arthur." She said as she curtseyed to him, Arthur didn't reprimand her about the title as she turned and began to walk to the door.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you have been invited to the feast tonight in my honor. As the secondary court physician you are allowed to attend certain feasts. And also because you did help uncover Valiant as a magic user." Cassandra looked over her shoulder at him, "I'll be there."

"Good. Oh and by the way…you must wear the _proper_ attire." Arthur said smugly as Cassandra flinched, "And that would be?" she asked, dreading the answer as she already knew what it would be.

"A. Dress." He said slowly as Cassandra frowned, "I'll have to pass on the feast, my lord. Have a wonderful evening." She exited the room so quickly that Arthur didn't get a chance to say anything to her. He crossed his arms for a second then rubbed his forehead and chuckled to himself.

**~3~**

"Aren't you dressed yet?" Gaius asked Cassandra as he poked his head into her room later that day. Cassandra was lying on her back on her bed with her arms tucked under her pillow. She rolled her head to the side and groaned, "I am dressed, thank you." Gaius snorted, "You wont be accepted into the dining hall dressed like that." Cassandra frowned, "Then I won't be going at all. I don't see the point of changing my clothes as I'll just get back into them tomorrow anyway." Gaius sighed at the girl and rolled his eyes. "Well, Merlin and I are going, if you do change your mind. Guinevere left you this." Cassandra sat up on the bed and as Gaius pulled a long red dress out from behind his back. He went and laid it on the dresser for her. Cassandra stared at the dress then at Gaius. He smiled at her and left her in the room alone.

Once she heard his footsteps no longer on the stairs she stood and picked the dress up. Someone had made it specifically for her; it was her length with a dark red skirt and an even darker red bodice. The necklace wasn't low and the sleeves would hang off her shoulders, around the neck was a simple gold thread in swirls. Cassandra pursed her lips; she had nothing against wearing dresses. They just interfered with her duties. She sighed and placed it on the dresser again, she didn't even want to go to the feast, it would be quiet boring. She sat down on her bed again and leaned back against the wall.

Her gaze flicked over to her wardrobe, on the handle hung her new leather bag. It was a strange but thoughtful gift that Arthur gave to her, but she couldn't figure out his motives. What did he gain from giving it to her?

She felt bad though, he had brought her a satchel for her work, and donated his winnings to the poor and yet she couldn't put on a stupid dress and walk around in it for one night? She shook her head, what was she thinking? She didn't owe Arthur anything. The dragons words floated up into her head again as she sighed and heard Gaius yelling for Merlin as they were about to leave.

Cassandra decided finally as she stripped off her tunic and breeches and pulled the dress over her head. She used magic to tighten the corset at her back as she smirked when she lifted her skirt to see her tattered black boots. She quickly twisted her hair into a bun and left her room. She hurried down the stairs as Merlin and Gaius heard her as they both turned. Gaius's mouth pulled up into a smile as Merlin's mouth almost dropped to the floor.

"You're wearing a dress! You never wear dresses!" he pointed his finger at her as she walked up to him, grabbed his index finger and pulled it back. Merlin howled in pain as she smirked and let him go.

"If this get's back to Ealdor I will hunt you down." She growled as Merlin nursed his finger. He nodded quickly as Gaius put his arm around her shoulder. "Doesn't she look lo—"

"Gaius, finish that sentence and it'll be the last thing you ever say." She said through gritted teeth as Merlin chuckled. Cassandra stepped out of his arm as she yanked the door open, as she went to step outside her foot got caught under the hem of her dress and she stumbled but didn't fall.

She heard Merlin and Gaius snort as she whipped around and pointed her finger at them both as they composed themselves.

"Don't," she warned as she spun around and headed out of the chambers. Merlin and Gaius shared a look with each other as they sighed and followed her out.

They arrived at the feast; it was being held in the banquet hall, it wasn't as grand as the others as there weren't as many guests here. Just mainly the courtiers, the royal family and some higher nobles. Gaius explained to Cassandra that Uther values his physicians extremely highly so she should be prepared to be invited to many feasts. All Cassandra wanted to do was to go to bed. Merlin had the unfortunate job of actually working at the feast. He was hoping that Arthur was going to reinstate him as his servant so he thought he should be present at the feast if that does happen.

The three of them stood in a corner of the room as they talked quietly to each other, suddenly Uther stepped up to the head of the room, "My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." The court begins to applaud as Arthur appears from the side of the room and walks over to Morgana and offers his arm to her. She curtseys to him as they link arms as they walk down the center of the room. Gaius, Cassandra and Merlin all clap along as Merlin leans over Cassandra to Gaius. "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory."

"And he owes it all to you." Gaius tried to cheer him up as Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, "On the bright side Merlin, you found out that I have magic." She smiled up at him as Merlin crossed his arms, "And that's supposed to be a good thing?" he said cheekily as her expression dropped. She swiftly kicked him in the shin as he cried out as Gaius laughed. She walked over to where she spotted Morgana and Gwen, when the two women saw her they smiled at her.

"I knew there was a girl underneath all those clothes." Morgana said slyly as she drank from her goblet. Cassandra rolled her eyes, "I don't see the big deal of me wearing a dress. Why couldn't I have just worn my other clothes, they aren't even that dirty." She huffed as Gwen shrugged at her, "Well, you do look very pretty. Not that you don't look pretty all the time, that's not what I meant. I just mean—"

"Gwen." Cassandra cut off Gwen's ramblings with a laugh. The girl looked embarrassed as she smiled awkwardly at the smaller red head.

"Thank you for the dress, Gwen." She said to her as Gwen shook her head, "Oh it's not a problem. I had it lying around and I hadn't worn it in so long when Gaius asked if I had a spare I knew it would look great on you. I did have to take up the hem though, which isn't a bad thing!"

Cassandra laughed and Morgana and Gwen joined her.

"I hope you aren't enjoying yourself too much Merlin." Arthur said to his newly reinstated servant. It was a few hours later into the feast; everyone was drinking merrily, including Arthur. Merlin glanced over at the Prince, his goblet was almost empty and Merlin seriously hoped he wasn't going to drink anymore.

"Not as much as you sire." Merlin said sarcastically but Arthur didn't pick up on it. Booming laughter drew their attention over to the other side of the room, Uther and a few other nobles were all laughing heavily together after something funny was said. "I seemed to have noticed that your friend didn't show up tonight." Arthur pointed out to Merlin. Merlin looked at him confused slightly, "You mean Cass? She came." He said slowly to him. Arthur pulled a face, "Well, I don't see her," he said drunkenly. Merlin glanced around the room; he finally spotted the small red head walking through the crowd. Morgana and Gwen by her side, they were all giggling happily as Gwen handed Morgana and Cassandra full goblets. Merlin pulled Arthur closer to him, he pointed in the direction of Cassandra. "There, you see her. She with Lady Morgana and Gwen."

Though Arthur's hazy gaze he made out a small figure in a red dress, her hair pulled at the back of her head into a bun. She was currently facing away from him as Arthur pulled another face, "That's not her, she wear's men's clothing!" Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yes, generally. But tonight that is Cass, in a dress." He stated firmly. Arthur finally realized that it was actually Cassandra. "I should go and congratulate her on looking like a woman tonight." He started moving towards her as Merlin quickly stopped him by blocking his path.

"No, no you can't do that!" Arthur frowned at his servant as he tried to push him away, "And why's that, _Merlin?_" he drawled.

"Because you'll insult her, I know you will and then she'll try and kill you and I might let her." He admitted as Arthur focused on him.

"I think it's time you retired sire." Merlin tried to convince him. Arthur had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Merlin!" he called, raising a finger. Merlin shook his head, "Yes, my lord?" he asked Arthur, hoping he wasn't going to yell out something that would make Cassandra mad. "I am going to retire, come, you must help me get ready for bed." Arthur spun on his heel and began marching from the room. Merlin sighed as he followed his master.

**~3~**

When Merlin returned to Gaius' chambers that night he was surprised to see Cassandra still awake. She was sitting at the table with a candle lit. She was reading from a book. She had changed from her dress into a pair of loose breeches and blue shirt. Her hair was braided down her back. Merlin glanced over to the corner of the room and saw Gaius snoring softly in his bed. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite Cassandra. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Merlin.

"Gaius told me that Arthur hired you again." Merlin nodded as he looked at the book she was reading. She closed the book so that he could read the title, "_De Viribus Herbarum." _Cassandra stood and placed the book away on a shelf, she sat back down across from Merlin, "It's got eighty-eight medicinal properties of plants in it. It's very informative."

"Oh I bet." Merlin said sarcastically as Cassandra laughter quietly. Her face became somber as she sighed. "Merlin, I'm sorry I never told you about my magic when we were kids. My father…"

"Hey, it's alright," Merlin cut her off as Cassandra met his gaze, "My mother made me do the same thing remembers? I wasn't allowed to use my magic until I controlled it properly. And that was only after you left."

Cassandra nodded to her friend. "What did the dragon say to you?" he asked suddenly as Cassandra looked away, "Oh, he just wanted to know some things. How long I had been practicing and all that, and he told me that you have some great destiny to protect Arthur," she grinned at him as Merlin nodded and rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, _'you and Arthur are two sides of the same coin'"_ he said in a mocking dragon voice. Cassandra snorted, "And how's that been going for you?" she asked him as he gave her a disbelieving look, "Are you joking? Everyday it's like someone new wants to kill him. I even joked with him tonight saying how you'd kill him if he said something about you wearing a dress." Cassandra felt her body temperature drop a few degrees when Merlin said that, she cleared her throat and looked away from Merlin. What he had said, about her killing him had made her feel uneasy, and it shouldn't have. The dragon must have done something to her when they spoke, she was sure of it. She hadn't doubted herself of her quest for the months of her preparing for coming to Camelot; she wasn't about to let some dumb dragon ruin her quest.

"It's late, I should go to bed. Gaius has set me up with my own patients tomorrow, hopefully I'll be able to get on with my life and not worry about Arthur Pendragon getting murdered as that is your problem, and not mine." She smirked cheekily at him as Merlin shook his head at her as she went up the stairs to her room.

When Cassandra shut the door behind her she felt a familiar hum coming from the crystal that was safely tucked away in her draw. She opened the draw and pulled out the crystal and set it on the top, Cassandra pulled the cloth away from it and waved her hand over the crystal as her eyes glowed gold. Nimueh's face emerged from the crystal. For a moment Cassandra thought that maybe Nimueh had foreseen something about her and she was declaring war against her. But Nimueh smirked at her from the crystal. "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping you updated, Master. I believe that using less magic around here is a necessity." Cassandra lied to her as Nimueh nodded her head, "It is understandable, Cassandra. I am proud of you for taking this quest so seriously. I wouldn't have called out for you if I didn't have news."

Cassandra waited patiently for Nimueh to continue, "I have finished molding the Afanc. I will deliver it to Camelot tonight, I must warn you, be careful of the water." Nimueh disappeared before Cassandra could ask her what she meant by that. Nimueh always made her so mad when she would leave out information that she should know. Cassandra didn't even know what she was going to use the Afanc for. And why should she beware the water?

Cassandra rubbed her face with her hands as she folded the cloth over the crystal as placed it back in her draw and shut it. She blew out her candles as she climbed into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~3~**

Cassandra was awake before Merlin and Gaius the next morning, she was dressed and had made breakfast for all three of them before they had even risen from their beds. She didn't want to wake them, but she sat quietly and ate her own food. It was a few minutes later when Gaius rose from his bed.

"What's this?" he asked her, shock evident in his voice. Cassandra swallowed the bread she had been chewing. "I woke up early. I'm nervous, what if I miss diagnose something and someone dies?" she asked Gaius as the old man sat next to her and started eating his own food. "You'll be fine Cassandra. I do not doubt your skills. Besides, if you need help I am always around, you don't have to do this on your own." Cassandra smiled at him as she finished her breakfast, she collected her new leather satchel from her room and started stocking it up with remedies, potions and herbs.

"Where did you get that?" Gaius asked her as she tied her hair at the base of her neck. "It was a gift from Arthur, for stitching his shoulder at the tournament."

"That's a generous gift for a small task," he raised a brow at her as Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a nice satchel. So I'm not giving it back." She huffed as Gaius laughed at her, "Well, you best get going. Have fun Cassandra." She waved to him as she left the chambers and headed out into the courtyard. Not many people were awake in the castle yet; most were probably still recovering from the feast the night before. Cassandra made her way down swiftly to the lower village. Her first patient on her list was a little boy by the name of William.

She arrived at his house and knocked three times, after a few seconds a woman opened the door. "Good morning, ma'am." She smiled at her as the woman, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes allowed her into the house.

"You must be the new physician, Cassandra?" she asked as Cassandra nodded to the mother. "I am, thank you contacting me. You told Gaius your son had been sick for a week and it's gotten worse?"

"Yes, and it's been getting worse, he's always hot and vomiting. It's like he has the flu but this is much worse."

"Can I see him?" Cassandra asked as the mother agreed and took her around to the back of the house. In a corner was a little boy, no older than ten lying in his bed, a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Will, this is Cassandra. She's going to make you feel better." His mother said as he smiled at Cassandra.

Cassandra knelt down next to him, "Hello William. Would you be able to sit up for me?" she asked him softly as the little boy nodded. Cassandra helped him sit up as she took the cloth and patted it over his face and neck.

She studied his face and saw he had puffy eyes, "William, does it hurt to look in the light?" he nodded as she asked him another question, "Does anything else hurt?" she asked him. He nodded and pointed to his throat and stomach.

"Ok, can you open your mouth for me as wide as you can?" William did so as Cassandra quickly looking inside his mouth. She clicked her tongue when she spotted something.

"Ok, you can close it now." William closed his mouth. She then looked over his face; she turned his head slowly to the side when she saw a faint red rash behind his ear. She smiled at William as she stood up and went over to his mother. "Good news is that it's not life threatening. He's merely caught the Measles. It's common for children his age to catch it. Though I do suggest for the next week and a half to keep him isolated as much as you can. It can be highly contagious."

"Will you be ok?" she asked Cassandra. Cassandra nodded, "I caught the Measles when I was his age too. When you have it once that's it."

She dug in her bag for a remedy, "Give a drop of this to him once a day before he sleeps and it should keep his fever down. He'll be fine after a week, the rash will start to develop, don't let him itch it too much. If anything drastic changes come get me."

"Thank you so much, Cassandra." The mother hugged her; Cassandra didn't really know what to do so she stood there. The mother handed her two copper coins, Cassandra tried to refuse the money, saying how she did the job because she wanted to but the mother practically shoved it into her bag and told her to keep it.

Cassandra was making her way to her next patient when something down an alleyway caught her eye. A person was lying face down on the ground as she ran over to them and knelt down. She tried calling for them and checking for a pulse. She cringed when she didn't find one.

She grabbed their shoulders and pulled them over onto their backs as she gasped and jumped away quickly. She covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at the man with white eyes and pale skin.

* * *

**Translations: Lithro - Slip**

**datgelu - reveal **

**tanio - ignite**

**Thanks for reading, no reviews for last chapter but that doesn't matter! If you like you could drop one off for me please? They do make me oh so happy when i see one!**

**On another note, I recently made a **Twitter** account. On it I will post about my story updates, any questions you guys have an stuff like that. Look for me under perfectnight00 and username is same as my fan-fic account!**

**Reviews make me giddy! **


	4. Sickness

Hey guys! Sorry I took forever I know but I was focusing on my other stories for a while, sorry for keeping you all waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Thanks to the following oxkittycatxo, MoonlightWolf16, TchaikovskyLover111, merlinfanatic, weepingwhovians, i-is-monstarr-RAWR, Kateakes123, Izuminka1992, Austin Tyler, Nymphadora Jackson, sweetortonlover86, ariah23, musicangel100, Tig442 and MajorBrad.**

* * *

Sickness.

* * *

Cassandra stood waiting for Merlin and Gaius to arrive where she was standing with the body on the ground. Her arms were crossed as her gaze flickered over to the dead man every few seconds. She bit her lip nervously, she was worried that someone was going to walk down the alley any second so she pulled off her clock and draped it over his body, she told herself that she'd have to burn it later.

It was a few minutes later when she spotted Gaius and Merlin walking quickly around the corner. Gaius' face was solemn and Merlin looked confused and worried. When they met up with her Gaius went to the body immediately but Merlin went to his friend.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, Cassandra nodded as they both turned their attention to Gaius and the dead body. Gaius pulled off the cloak as he flinched, startled. Merlin peered over his shoulder then recoiled, disgusted. Gaius pulled the cloak back over the mans face as he stood and turned to Cassandra. "You found him like that?" Cassandra nodded, she was unable to express her words. Gaius looked around, "We must get him back to my chambers, if anyone see's this they'll panic. Merlin, fetch the wheelbarrow." Merlin rushed off out of sight as Gaius walked up to Cassandra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You seem to be taking this hard." Gaius said to her as Cassandra met his gaze. She then ducked her head, "I've never seen anything like it, it scared me, that's all." She tried to give Gaius a reassuring smile but he could see through it. Gaius thought that Cassandra might be hiding something, but then he couldn't think of anything for her to hide, except for her magic. And he seriously doubted her magic was bothering her.

"We'll find out what caused this." He told her as Cassandra gave him another smile that Gaius knew was genuine.

It was almost half and hour later when Merlin came back with the wheelbarrow, Gaius scolded him but Merlin's excuse was that he had to help an old woman with something. Cassandra and Gaius rolled their eyes together as Merlin and Cassandra lifted the body onto the wheelbarrow. Gaius made sure that the cloak was covering all of the dead man as Merlin and Cassandra began to pull the wheelbarrow in the direction of the castle.

Gaius made sure the no one came within two feet of the body as the two younger ones huffed and puffed as they tiredly pulled the cart up the steep hill to the palace courtyard.

"For a dead guy he sure is heavy." Merlin groaned through gritted teeth as Cassandra shot him a glare, "have some respect Merlin!" she hissed, "This could be someone's father or husband or brother." Merlin looked away, realizing what he had said. They were crossing over the drawbridge when Gwen appeared and greeted them all.

"Good morning Gaius, Merlin, Cassandra." Cassandra noted the bunch of purple and white flowers she had in her hands.

"Morning Gwen," Gaius said equally as cheerful. Gwen looked passed all of them and saw the wheelbarrow. "What are you all doing?" she asked the three of them. Merlin and Cassandra shared a look together and Gaius was trying to come up with something quickly.

"Uh," Cassandra stuttered as Merlin blurted out, "Just moving something." He shrugged nonchalantly as Gwen pursed her lips, "It looks heavy." She admitted as Cassandra shook her head, "Oh no! It's just some, uh bed sheets!" This time Gaius turned his head around to give Cassandra a look that said 'you idiot'. Cassandra looked away as Merlin tried to change the subject so that Gwen didn't get suspicious. "Did someone get you flowers?" he asked the maid. Gwen looked down at the bundle of flowers in her hands and giggled, "Oh! No. Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you." Merlin looks down at his red shirt, Gwen see's this as she blushes and laughs, "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you."

Gwen picks out a purple flower as she threads it into Merlin's scarf; she turns to Cassandra and picks out a white one. "Here, Cassandra."

Gwen places a white flower behind her ear as Cassandra thanks the girl. "Thank you Gwen. We really must be going though!" Cassandra cut off as Merlin and Gaius realized this as well. Gwen waved to all three of them as they all hurried off to the physician chambers.

Merlin and Cassandra heaved the dead body onto the examining table in Gaius' chambers as Cassandra pulled the cloak away and threw it into a corner. Gaius looked around for his magnifying glass but Merlin beat him to it and handed it to the old man. Gaius thanked him as all three of them gathered around the body. "It is most peculiar." He hummed to himself. Merlin kept his distance but Cassandra had finally gotten over her shock of the man and was now just as close to him as Gaius. She was poking and prodding his highly visible veins that had appeared on his skin.

"Gaius I've never seen anything like this before." She told the old man as he glanced up at her. He didn't need to say anything to her but she got the message that he agreed with her. "What if it's some kind of plague?" Merlin said from behind them. Cassandra shared a look with Gaius but the old man shook his head, "No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gaius' gaze flicked to Cassandra but she quickly adverted her eyes and looked away from him. This caused Gaius to grow more suspicious of his second ward. "You think it's caused by magic?" Merlin said in shock. Cassandra stepped away from the body; she was beginning to feel hot and lightheaded.

"Merlin!" a shout from outside the door made all three of them jump, Merlin ran over to the door and wrenched it open before Arthur could get inside of the room and see the body.

"I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." He apologized as Arthur crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur see's the flower in his scarf as frowns at it. Merlin follows his gaze and see's the purple flower, "Oh, err…Gwen gave it to me." Arthur shook his head as he uncrossed his arms from over his chest. "Tell Gaius and Cassandra that my father wants to see them now." He stomped off. Merlin shut the door slowly and turned with a frown on his face. "Gaius…"

"I heard." Gaius cut him off as he began to put his magnifying glass away. "Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?"

Cassandra snorted at Merlin, Gaius shot her a look as he turned back to Merlin. "Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."

"Well…if he knew who I was, what I've done!" he pointed at his chest as Gaius glanced up at him, "You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up."

"I'm not your servant!" Merlin said, aghast. "No, you're my dogs body. Come on, hurry up." Merlin grumbled under his breath as he fetched Cassandra's cloak from the corner of the room as he placed it over the body again. Cassandra, Gaius and Merlin all left the chambers and hurriedly made their way over to the council chambers.

**~4~**

Cassandra and Gaius entered first with Merlin close behind; Cassandra's gaze was immediately drawn to the body on the floor. It was another man, his face deathly pale with prominent blue veins all over his body. Gaius knelt down by the body as Cassandra composed herself and joined him; she lifted her gaze and met Arthur's. He was chewing on his nail as he sighed and rubbed his face. Cassandra looked down at the body again.

"What's happened to him?" Uther demanded from the two physicians. Gaius chose to talk, "I don't know Sire. It's the second case I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?" he barked as Cassandra and Gaius stood back up. "Cassandra and I were attempting to find the cause." Uther sighed as he rubbed the side of his head. "What did you conclude?"

"My Lord, it takes a while for the process to become complete. I found the body only a short while ago when I was doing my rounds of the lower town." Uther glanced at the red head quickly. Cassandra adverted her eyes after she had spoken. "I don't think it would be wise to hurry to conclusions." Gaius said, drawing the King's attention back to him.

"What are you concealing from me?" he asked suspiciously. Gaius and Cassandra shared a look as she nodded to him. Gaius sighed, "Sire, I have seen nothing like this before. These victims are dying in twenty-four hours, and it's spreading fast." Uther glared at the floor beneath his feet. "What is the cause then?" he asked, but Cassandra could hear in his tone that he already knew the answer. And so did she.

"The most likely cause is sorcery." Gaius said slowly. Cassandra shut her eyes and sighed. She balled her fists up into her palms, her nails dug into her hands but she paid no mind to it. Cassandra knew _who _and _what_ had exactly caused this, Nimueh had told her that she was going ahead with the Afanc. But Cassandra had no idea that Nimueh was going to attack the actual people of Camelot. She only thought it would be at Uther and Arthur.

Cassandra shot her eyes open when she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder, she turned her head as she looked up into Arthur's eyes. She stepped back from him as his hand dropped from her shoulder. She looked down at the body of the dead man then met his eyes again. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned and strode from the council chambers with Merlin and Gaius.

They all walked back to Gaius' chambers in silence, when they reached the door Gaius clicked his tongue, Merlin and Cassandra looked at him. "I just remembered I need to run down to the lower town and buy some herbs."

"I'll come with you." Merlin offered, Gaius thanked him and they turned their attention to the red head.

"Oh, I was going to extract some of the contents from his stomach and blood for when you get back." She said lightly. Gaius nodded and said that it was a smart idea as Merlin looked disgusted. "That sounds horrible." Cassandra gave him a smirk, "That's my job."

Merlin and Gaius left straight after, Cassandra waited until she couldn't see them anymore when she threw the door open and ran into the room. She took the stairs two at a time and wrenched her own door open and slammed it shut behind her. She strode over to her draw and yanked the draw open and pulled the crystal out. Cassandra unwrapped it from the purple cloth and set it on the dresser. She waved her hand as her eyes glowed gold and Nimueh appeared.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cassandra yelled at the High Priestess. Nimueh smirked as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I see my creature began to do its job." She stated as Cassandra frowned, she desperately wanted to throw the crystal at the wall just so that she could rid herself of Nimueh's smirking pale face. "You didn't say anything about this thing killing the people of Camelot! These are innocent people you are killing! Do you expect me to standby and let this happen?" she screamed into the crystal. Nimueh laughed and then her gaze darkened, "They are all guilty! They side with Uther that means they are against magic. I thought you would understand this, maybe it was too early for this for you."

Cassandra reeled back, "My mission is to kill Arthur Pendragon. Not murder the people of Camelot. If you do not reverse this I will stop it myself. I'll tell everyone." She threatened. Nimueh's face conveyed no emotion, her eyes did narrow and then she smiled. "And how will you explain to everyone you know what has caused this? They will accuse you of this and you'll burn, and I will not save you." Cassandra's mouth dropped open to say something but she stopped. As much as she hated to admit it, Nimueh was right. Cassandra couldn't reveal knowing that it was an Afanc that was causing this without raising suspicion. Nimueh knew this; she knew that Cassandra wouldn't risk exposing herself. Cassandra sighed, "Why are you punishing the people of Camelot?"

"It's throwing the Kingdom into chaos. Once more people die the King will search for any method to cure it. While he's busy figuring that out you have easy access to kill him." Cassandra didn't show it but her stomach churned at the thought of killing Uther, it didn't sound right to her.

She didn't want to believe what the Dragon had told her, that her destiny wasn't to kill Arthur and Uther. But if it wasn't her destiny to kill them, then what was it?

Cassandra frowned, "Do it another way, without killing innocent people. I'm telling you now, I will find the Afanc and kill it." Nimueh smirked and chuckled, "That's if you can find it." She disappeared from the crystal as Cassandra let out a breath of air and leaned back on the wall for support.

She couldn't believe she had just gone up against her Master and defied her, and yet she was still alive. She had no idea how to kill the Afanc, Nimueh had never taught her about them before.

She heard the door slam as she jumped and hastily put the crystal back in the draw as she left the room. She could hear Merlin and Gaius arguing. "I can't believe that we just left him there!" Merlin cried to Gaius. "We could have helped him and you know it!" Cassandra reached the bottom of the stairs. "Merlin, that man was dying, as I said in the streets, if you used magic to just cure one everyone would become suspicious. It's better to find a scientific cure then have a miracle occur." Gaius turned his back on Merlin as the boy frowned and went to say something more but Cassandra cleared her throat.

"Did I miss something?" she asked both of them.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"No," Gaius said the same time as the younger boy. Gaius huffed and walked away over to the body and began to open his stomach up. Merlin walked over to Cassandra, "There was a man in the streets, he was still alive…barely. I wanted to help him but Gaius didn't allow me to." He shot a look to the old man as Gaius spun around, "And I told you. The guards are searching everywhere for this sorcerer, if one man magically heals what are they going to think?" Merlin pouted as Cassandra gave him a sympathetic look. "He's kind of right, Merlin. If you healed him, what then? Are you going to heal every person in the city? You'd kill yourself."

Gaius then made a sound as the two sorcerers turned to him, "What are you doing?" Merlin asked as they both walked over. Cassandra knew immediately what he was doing but Merlin didn't. "I'm examining the content's of that man's stomach." Merlin crinkled his nose as Cassandra got the heater ready for him to boil the vial.

"Will that tell you who did it?" Merlin asked. Gaius shook his head, "No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind." At that Cassandra flinched and managed to knock a glass off the table. Both men's heads shot up as Cassandra swore, "Sorry, I'll clean it up." She went and gathered the broom as she listened closely as Merlin and Gaius talked about how people used magic for bad deeds.

Cassandra's mind was in so much conflict; she wanted to do good things with her magic, like heal people. But she had been taught that Uther was evil and Arthur was just the same, her Master used magic for evil like with the Afanc and everything in her gut was telling her that it was wrong. Cassandra felt sick as she went and sat down on the stairs and held her head between her hands. She groaned softly to herself, she could feel a headache coming along; she knew that she would eventually have to decide what side she would take. She couldn't be good and evil. What she really needed was to talk to Kilgharrah again, but she didn't really want to face him again.

Suddenly the door burst open and guards streamed into the room, Arthur was in the fray. Cassandra jumped up as Merlin and Gaius spun around with their mouths open. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" he asked. "A sorcerer," Arthur said bluntly.

"But why would he be here?" Gaius said a little offended. Arthur sighed and apologized but the guards continued their search anyway. Cassandra watched from the stairs as they scattered Gaius' books and papers all over the room. Some smashed some vials as they opened cupboards. Gaius voiced his annoyance at this but the guards continued anyway. Arthur then looked up towards where Merlin's room was, "What's up there?" he asked to all three of them. Merlin stepped forwards, "My room." Arthur nodded as he headed up there. Cassandra watched with narrowed eyes as Gaius murmured something into Merlin's ear. The younger boy's eyes widened as he quickly sprinted up to his own room. Gaius saw the confusion in Cassandra's eyes as he shuffled over to her. "I gave Merlin a magic book when he first arrived. And judging by his reaction, he didn't hide it very well."

Cassandra bit her lip nervously. She hoped that Arthur wouldn't find the book and expose himself as a Warlock. Cassandra and Gaius both stood still as they listened for anything that would tell them if Arthur had found the book. It was a relief when both Arthur and Merlin walked down from the servant's room. Merlin gave Gaius and Cassandra a nod. "How long do you think it will take for you to find a cure?" Arthur asked Gaius as he crossed his arms and came to stand in front of all three of them. "It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius said politely but there was an undertone of annoyance with it. Arthur seemed to hear this as he nodded his head, "Of course, I'm sorry." He turned to his guards and waved his hand, "We're finished here." He ordered as he took a step towards the door, he stopped as he glanced up to the balcony where he spotted another door.

"What's up there?" Arthur asked to Gaius. But Cassandra spoke for him, "It's my room." He glanced over at her as he spun on his heel and marched over to the stairs, Cassandra hurried after him. She followed him up the stairs as he pushed the wooden door open and stepped into her small and bare room. He saw the bed was unmade but her clothes were neatly folded on the wooden dresser, he glanced around as he went to the wardrobe and opened it.

"I highly doubt a sorcerer is hiding in there." She said sarcastically as Cassandra crossed her arms, Arthur glared at her as he shut the doors and headed to the dresser. Cassandra panicked, her crystal was in the second draw. Arthur's hand reached out to grasp the handle but Cassandra spoke out.

"Do you not have a shred of privacy? That draw happens to contains my…personal wears, I should think the future King of Camelot would not go rifling through a lady's undergarments draw."

Arthur drew back from the dresser as he cleared his throat, "Very good. Nothing here." He said as he brushed passed Cassandra and left her room. She let go of the breath she had been holding as she quickly walked to her draw and cracked it open. The purple cloth stood out against the grain as she sighed and shut it quickly with a quiet thud. She heard the door downstairs close and then Cassandra could hear raised voices from both Merlin and Gaius. She exited her room as she came down the stairs just as Merlin yelled at Gaius, "If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks!"

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin your life is destined for more important things."

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?"

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized." Gaius tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working. "I could have saved that man we saw today in the streets."

"Merlin," Cassandra butted in, the two men looked to her. "I've come across many illnesses, and I have never once used magic to heal someone. It creates too much of a scene. Heal one man and you'll have hundreds lining up. You have to find a cure, how can someone explain if they miraculously recovered in one night when many are dying as we speak?" Merlin was silent.

"What we need to do is find a cure and find the sorcerer. Who knows, maybe stopping them will stop this sickness?"

Merlin nodded as he turned to Gaius, "What can I do?" he asked him. Gaius beckoned him over to the body, "You can start by helping me examine the contents of his stomach."

**~4~**

Cassandra rubbed the young girls shoulder as she looked up at her with wide brown eyes, she turned to the girls' parents and gave them a reassuring smile, "You have nothing to worry about, and it's not the sickness that's going around, she's merely caught a common cold." The mother stepped forwards, "How can you tell? Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. Cassandra nodded, "I'm positive, I've been treating to the sick all day and the ones who have it, one of the first symptoms I see is red and itching eyes, then their veins start to turn blue. She's just got a cold." The mother and father sighed in relief as they ran around Cassandra and hugged their child. The mother began crying as she turned to Cassandra, "Thank you, I was so worried about her. When she began burning up with the fever I feared the worst."

Cassandra dug in her satchel for a vial, when she found the right one she handed it to the mother, "Here, have her take this before she goes to bed, it'll help with the fever. Sorry, would you mind if I had some water?" Cassandra asked as the mother nodded and grabbed a clay cup and dipped it into the basin and handed it to Cassandra, "Thank you. I should be going now." She glanced out of the window and saw the sun had now set. Cassandra drank the water as she passed the cup back to the mother.

A curfew had been set for the whole of Camelot, and the lower town was now sectioned off, no one was allowed to go to and from the area. Cassandra had snuck passed the guards so that she could come and see the girl. "Of course, thank you for coming out." The father said as Cassandra tied her cloak around her shoulders as she pulled the hood up. "It's nothing, please, send me a letter if the fever does not break by tomorrow night." She didn't wait for their reply as she opened the door and slipped out into the night.

Cassandra kept to the shadows of the houses as she slowly walked back up to the castle, she had to duck behind barrels and move behind houses to avoid three sets of guards going back up to the castle. She reached the archway which separated the lower town from the upper, she pursed her lips when she saw four guards standing in her way, blocking the road up to the castle. She would have to find another way into the upper town. Just as she was about to move off a hand clamped down on her shoulder as she jumped.

"The King ordered a curfew, it would be wise to obey his command." Cassandra knew that voice, she spun around as Arthur's hand fell from her shoulder.

"Cassandra." Arthur said in shock as she pulled down her hood. "What on Earth are you doing out here, do you realize if a guard had found you, you'd be thrown in the dungeons."

"Yes," she rolled her eyes at him as she motioned for down the street, "A girl was sick, I had to come see if she had the illness or not."

"And did she?" Arthur crossed his arms but he didn't seem to be mad at her at all. "No, she has a cold." They were both silent for a few seconds before Arthur spoke. "Have you any more information on the illness at all?" he asked. Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, "Well, Gaius and I have confirmed that it's not passed by skin contact."

"How did you determine that?" he asked as he quickly glanced around, not seeing any patrols around. "Well, I'm not sick. We've determined that it takes at least twelve to twenty-four hours for the first symptoms to occur. I found the first man this morning and I feel fine, so does Gaius, and he's been examining stomach fluids all afternoon." Arthur pulled a face at the mention of the mans stomach fluids as Cassandra smirked at him. After he composed himself he inclined his head up to the castle, "Come on, I'll escort you back to the castle."

They both walked in silence as they passed the guards who bowed to Arthur as they passed by, they did give Cassandra a funny look when they saw she was with the Prince but none of them voiced their concerns for someone breaking the curfew. They came to the drawbridge when Arthur spotted something on the floor in the center of the courtyard. He stopped walking and held his arm out beside him to halt the girl by his side. "Wait, there's something there." He said in a whisper as Cassandra squinted her eyes to get a better look. Arthur placed his hand on his sword and began to draw it, "Stay here, I'll go—Cassandra!"

Arthur tried to grab her but she was too quick as she ran passed him, her cloak billowed out behind her as she skidded to a stop in front of the person lying on the floor. She knelt down as she gripped their shoulder and rolled them over onto their back.

Arthur appeared at her side, "She's a courtier." He said in surprise as Cassandra nodded, "She's the first person from the castle to be infected. Quickly, we must take her to Gaius." Cassandra stood back as Arthur took the woman into his arms as he carried her to the Physicians chambers. Cassandra opened the door as Arthur followed her in, Gaius and Merlin looked up in surprise.

"Cassandra! Who is she?" Gaius asked. Gaius directed Arthur to set her down on the examining table. "We found her in the courtyard, she's a courtier Gaius, the first one to be infected from here."

Gaius glanced up to Arthur, "Thank you for bringing her here, My Lord."

"It's no problem, I just hope you can find a cure soon." Arthur nodded his head to both Cassandra and Gaius as he left the chambers, closing the door behind him. Gaius turned to the red head; he was going to ask her something when he saw that she had deep bruises under her eyes. She had been tending to the sick all day and it was finally taking its toll on her. "Go to bed, Cassandra. If I find something I'll let you know." She nodded as she shuffled over to the stairs and dragged her feet up them one by one.

**~4~**

"Cassandra!" Gaius called the next morning, "I found something, come here!" he yelled up the stairs to her closed door. Merlin came running down from his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily, "What are you yelling about?" he asked as he yawned loudly. Gaius motioned for Merlin to go upstairs, "Go wake her up, quickly." Merlin nodded as he sluggishly went up the stairs to Cassandra's room. Gaius returned to his table as he looked over his notes again.

"Gaius!" Merlin cried from upstairs as the old man jumped up and hurried up the stairs as fast as he could. He threw open the half closed door and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. "Oh dear." He mumbled as his eyes fixed on the sleeping body of Cassandra. Her skin was pasty white and her veins prominent, he moved passed the shocked Merlin as he sat on the bed and took her hand in his. He noticed her skin was cold as ice.

"Cassandra." Gaius said softly as he brushed hair away from her face. Her eyes opened slowly as they watered. "Gaius." She whispered, barely audible. He leant down and whispered, "Let Merlin heal you."

She moved her head slowly from one side to the other, "No…I, deserve this." She said as Gaius frowned. "It's my punishment…for not stopping her."

"You know who did this," he said, surprised. She nodded slowly, "Gaius, it was—"

"I need to heal her Gaius!" Merlin cut her off as he walked forwards. Cassandra shook her head, "My life shouldn't be of greater value than anyone else's in Camelot."

"But—"

"No," even though her voice was weak it still made Merlin stop and listen to her, "If you heal me, I'll never forgive you." she said firmly, she then turned to Gaius. "It's the water Gaius. It's the only thing that connects the courtier to the lower town."

"I know," he gave her a small smile as he glanced over his shoulder at Merlin. "Go get some water from the pump, quickly!" Merlin nodded as he turned and ran from the room. Once he was gone Gaius turned back to Cassandra. She suddenly coughed and her face contorted in pain. "Who is it?" he asked her once she stopped cringing. Cassandra wheezed as she spoke, "Nimueh."

Gaius' mouth dropped open in shock, he wanted to ask her how she knew that it was Nimueh who was the cause of this but she drifted off to sleep. Gaius pressed his mouth into a flat line as he rose from her bed and left the room. From what he had discovered from the illness, after they contracted the illness, they had at least another two days or so until they died, Gaius only hoped he could find a cure in that time.

**~4~**

Gaius hated telling Gwen that he had no cure for her father, she had left his chambers crying as Merlin had ran in after her, "There has to be something we can do, I wont let Cassandra and Gwen's father die." Gaius motioned for Merlin to bring the bucket over to him, "Let us hope this can bring us some answers. Go check on Cassandra." He ordered Merlin as the boy nodded and ran up the stairs. Gaius took a small vial and dipped it in the bucket, setting it on the table he searched and found a small purple flower and stuck it in the vial. He watched the vial as he heard Merlin come down the stairs.

"She's getting worse by the hour." Merlin said sadly. "Gaius, I have to heal her." He said desperately as Gaius shook his head, "I know, but we are getting closer to the answer. If we do not find a cure by tomorrow night then heal her, she may hate you for it but at least she'll be alive." Merlin nodded as he walked off to his room.

Gaius didn't realize the he had dozed off until he awoke with a start; he was sitting at the table with his head resting on his arms. He rubbed his face as he glanced over at the water vial. His eyes widened as he saw the once purple flower was now void of any colour and had wilted. Snatching up the vial he strode from his chambers and down the stairs. He crossed the courtyard and into the castle.

He arrived outside of the council chambers where he could hear Arthur and Uther's voices, he knocked and Uther's calm voice spoke out, "Enter."

The guards pushed open the doors for Gaius as he walked in quickly. "Gaius, please tell me some good news." Uther said to the physician. Gaius' expression was solemn, "I'm afraid it's not good at all, Sire." Gaius placed the vial down on the table before the King and Prince. Arthur went to pick up the vial but Gaius stopped him, "Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" Uther asked as his gaze was fixed on the vial.

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply."

"We have to stop the people from using it." Arthur objected as he turned to his father. "The city cannot survive without water." Gaius said as his eye flicked between both of the royals.

"We have to find this sorcerer," Uther balled his fists up tightly as Arthur stepped forwards, "I don't believe they're in Camelot."

"Then extend the search to the villages!" he ordered, raising his voice at Arthur. "We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people dying." Uther hissed at his son, Arthur bows to him and exits with his teeth gritted. Once he had left Gaius turned to Uther, "I shall take my leave also sire, now that I know more I am a step closer to a cure." Uther waved his hand at Gaius as the older man picked up the vial and carried it out of the room. When the doors shut behind him he heard a familiar voice, "Gaius!" the older man stopped and turned as he saw the young Prince run up to him.

"I meant to ask you before…where's Cassandra? I thought she would have been with you when you came here."

Arthur watched as Gaius' face dropped, "Merlin hasn't told you?" he asked him as Arthur shook his head, "I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh," Gaius looked away and then back to the Prince, "She's got the sickness, Sire." He said solemnly.

Arthur looked perplexed as he spoke, "What? But she was fine last night."

"I know, she must have drank some water while she was doing her rounds." He explained. Arthur looked worriedly at Gaius, "How is she? How long does she have left?"

Gaius pursed his lips, "She's weak, and as far as I can tell, maybe just under two days." Arthur frowned as he raised his pointing finger at Gaius. "I'll find whoever did this." Gaius didn't reply as Arthur spun on his heel and marched down the halls.

**~4~**

Merlin sat at Cassandra's bedside, a small stool pulled up to her bed as he clasped her hand in his. During the day she had gone paler and now she had broken out with a fever, her veins were also becoming more blue and prominent. She had fallen into a deep sleep and Merlin had tried but he couldn't wake her up with anything, he'd even put one of his socks under her nose but she hadn't woken up. With his other hand he reached for the dry cloth and wiped her brow and neck, absorbing the drops of sweat. He heard the floorboards creak behind him as he sighed, "I know what you're going to say Gaius, but I don't want her to suffer." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm not Gaius though."

Merlin jumped up, startled by the voice of Arthur as he turned. Arthur was leaning on the doorframe; he pushed off it as he walked towards the bed. "Gaius told me about Cassandra. I came to see how she is."

"She's dying, that's how she is. If we don't stop this curse…"

"I know." Arthur cut him off as Merlin looked at him with wide eyes. Arthur didn't say anything else as he spun on his heel and almost ran from the room.

"Arthur!" Merlin called after him but he didn't respond. Merlin turned his gaze back to his friend as he sighed and he too left her room.

* * *

Reply's

**TchaikovskyLover111 - **Thanks for reviewing, sorry it took so long!

* * *

Again sorry for the delay! Just so you know reviews are not needed but they do give me motivation to write quicker and better! So chuck me one if you have a spare second!

Don't forget to follow me on **Twitter** at **perfectnight00** for some cool gossip!


End file.
